Kingdom Come
by candelight
Summary: Danny/Vlad Fatherson fiction. When Danny’s family and friends are slaughtered in a tragic farce, someone simply will not allow the brokenhearted hybrid to walk alone.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Come

Danny/Vlad Fatherson fiction. When Danny's family and friends are slaughtered in a tragic farce, someone simply will not allow the brokenhearted hybrid to walk alone.

_Quote:_

_ "__May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays.__"_

It's so very quiet.

Even though he feels the wind whipping about at his raven hair, it's a silent sort.

Below, the Casper High Football stadium is simply pitch black. No games tonight.

The billionaire manages a small smile at this.

Good.

If he had his way, every festive program would be cut at that accursed school. Perhaps he ought to look into it….

Vlad sighed as he fluttered over the trash strewn isles of the stands, heart heavy.

When something drops out of your life-an entire, whopping half that had used to be your ninety percent…

….the accursed world could never take notice and stop. People still laughed when you were dying, still joked when someone was being slowly destroyed-!

It made the bitter ghost wish he could obliterate them all, in neat little piles of burning bone and sinew.

Shaking his head slowly, he moved on over the school's main building.

Even it every soul on the planet had been obliterated, the earth would still revolve, as silent as the grave-save for the water and wind.

The ghost paused, scarlet eyes flashing in the darkness. For the first time in days, a small, twisted, rather forced smirk-but a smirk nonetheless-greeted his lips and pulled them ever so slightly from his scowl.

He knows now.

He can't exactly figure out how or _why_ he knows, but a natural homing sensation, keen to that of the Little Badger's-gives him a pretty shrewd guess.

And the shrewd guess often proves to be correct when it comes to Danny's location.

A second isn't much.

But fate can do a great deal in one single, riding second.

Such as destroy one of the only two people in the world you can bring yourself to love.

Vlad's heart constricted in pain as he closed his eyes….

Daniel had been out on patrol when it happened.

Vlad had been atheist most of his existance, but after he had recovered somewhat from half his world being decimated in an instant flash-he felt like rambling praise to whatever deity that could exist out there. Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Spirits-!

There was one Fenton left.

The last born. The one when he received the small child's baby blue birth announcement, he felt himself unable to destroy it out of fury, as he had done with Jasmine's a few years ago….

The Ghost Portal seemed cursed to retain bringing more suffering to people….which was the reason he had recently destroyed his own, in his immediate desire to DESTROY something.

It did not alleviate his pain in the slightest when he had finished, continuing to blindly drive his gloved fists into the floor against the many scorch marks that surrounded the melted floor about himself with frantic cries and reckless abandon.

He had wanted to scream.

He wanted to faint.

At the very least, he wanted to laugh.

But all the broken billionaire could feel like doing was weeping.

Maddie was dead.

Madeline Emma Fenton was dead.

And as was jack.

He thought he'd be rejoicing at the first light of the idiot's death, was the hollow crevice only became sunk deeper.

The Ghost Portal's ecto filtrator had been left alone….because that MORON, THAT ABSOLUTE MORON, had-

Vlad wished Jack was alive.

So that he could kill him-in the most ghastly, repulsive, mind shirking bouts of horror he could learn of.

Again, and again he would do it-and again and again, Jack would suffer-for every moment of his family-the family that SHOULD HAVE BEEN VLAD's-lives that he stole!

The Fenton neutralizers had been hit when the lab had exploded.

And the carbonic attributes acted as a radius explosion….

…..which had resulted in a miniature, nuclear ticking time bomb.

Jasmine was gone. She'd died almost instantly.

As did Miss Manson and Mr. Foley.

But Danny…..

Even as the rain rushes past, cold and fleeting on his pale, sunken flesh, something simply feels WRONG.

Plasmius rose even higher, wind whipping at his damp hair in messy tufts, eyes scanning the terrace of the town below, passing a nearby church spire as he continued to gain altitude.

"DANIEL?"

Silence, save for the wind.

---

Ookay, Not my best work. I'm sorry. Please tell me if I should update!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Come

Hello, again. I'm trying to do a fair update to all my stories today. I won't be seeing you for awhile…so please take care. As much as I want to

keep publishing new ideas-I'm responsible for my fictions-and they all need proper care and respect. Otherwise, well….

Blecchhh.

And when the stately and universal word "Blecchhh" is used-something's up.

Arigatou and Sayanara, everyone!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

(Why do I use these things? I have no idea.....)

_"Fear is the father of courage and the mother of safety."_

* * *

The boy's family and friends-along with the billionaire's beloved Maddie-had already been buried.

Judging from what he had heard....and seen from Daniel's face, the boy was nothing short of wishing he was among them.

Living, or dead....

_"Dearly Beloved, we are here to mourn the passing of five of our homeland's citizens: Miss Samantha Marie Manson, Miss Jasmine Eliza Fenton...."_

As the priest continued, the man could only focus on the face he now saw every time he closed his eyes.

Daniel.

The hybrid looked....from that anguished, blank look of incomprehension on how HE could of-!

As the billionaire shot across the sky, he conjectured a scowl at the thought.

It **hadn't** been the boy's fault. It hadn't, it hadn't, it hadn't!

_He'd been gone that day! _

Vlad's already scarlet eyes flashed in the darkness.

WHY did the child insist on making life harder on himself then it was already! The poor teen had become a regular little hero in Amity-and that

wasn't even _including _Ghost Hunting!

His fists began to tighten again-harder, and harder, until he realized his talon like nails were digging into his slightly blue, sallow flesh. With a

sigh and a glance at his now emerald palms,

_It was Jack's fault._ All of it. The wretched, foul, miserable little _toerag-!_

He winced. A nasty voice-that was now becoming a frequent visitor to his mind-sounded in the man's ear....

_Blaming Jack again, eh? Old habits die hard, apparently. You blame the man for everything-here, or beyond the grave.  
_

A snarl tore from his lips.

_It WAS his fault! EVERYTHING IS THAT ASININE MORON'S FAULT! He ruined **everything-!**_

A derisive laugh.

Maybe so, but what did YOU do?

The billionaire considered tearing at his head in a frenzy. Grinding his teeth, he set on his way again.

**_H-He....he let her die....he killed he-!_**

_And you let her die as well. What did YOU do to save her?_

The man was stunned into silence as the voice answered its own inquiry.

_That's correct.  
_

_You did nothing._

_Nothing at all._

The town's cemetery lay on its outskirts-so it was a rather way aways-by flight or limousine.

The man knew this well, for when he had attended the funeral, well....

At least it had been raining that day as well. For once, the weather had been cooperative and matched the broken man's mood.

For what else really could suffice today? He might of tracked Vortex down and forced him to configure another storm upon Amity Park if the

ridiculous sun thought it sporting to show its face that day.

Daniel had been staying with....

With......

?

Vlad halted in midair, and guilt began to transfix his features.

Who HAD the child been staying with? Anyone at all? He had assumed a friend, perhaps....

But the two closest were now....

He closed his eyes, and managed a weary sigh as he continued to drift before cold, stark realization hit him.

Where had Danny been living these past few days? They had reported now seeing him at school, but-!

For over a week, where had the younger hybrid stayed? Anywhere? Everyone-including himself seemed to assume he was staying at someone

else's home.

Vlad's orbs widened as his heart began to accelerate in panic. He stopped quite abruptly in midair-almost slamming into a billboard.

Oh, Glory.

_Oh, butter biscuit, sugar cookie, graham cracker-!_

**Had the boy been staying ANYWHERE? Anywhere besides the ruins of his home...the wilderness, the rooftops?!**

He promptly began to accelerate, mind buzzing with this new knowledge.

The older hybrid felt like kicking himself-AND HARD.

Idiot as Jack was, the man HAD made Vlad his children's godfather a few months ago....

_Maddie had been leaning against the kitchen counter in disapproval at the time, but she silently kept her opinions to herself._

_The truth was-Jack was right. Being Ghost Hunters, anything could easily go wrong, and...._

_And...._

_Jazz was seventeen-nearly of age. But Danny, well...._

_She watched her husband sheepishly hand a pen over to his best friend-who had gone quite numb from shock._

_Madeline and Jack were making their wills....and, for some reason, had asked the man over for coffee._

_But he never expected to be even be **asked** to-!_

_"So, V-Man, you agree?"_

_The astonished billionaire gazed at the papers, mouth slightly askew, mind quite blank._

_...._

_.....?!_

_He couldn't believe it. _Jack Fenton-_the man he was trying to **kill, **was asking him to become Danny's godfather. Maddie had agreed._

_"I....uh.....er....Jack, are you sure you want ME to be Daniel's-"_

_Jack shuffled in his seat, looking awkward._

_"I....I really know it's a lot to be askin', Vladdy," he said sadly, stirring his coffee with a small spoon._

_"The truth is, well....we don't WANT anyone else for the job."_

_Vlad Masters had stared at him before reluctantly picking up the pen._

_"....I'm honored, but..."_

_It wasn't as if this was exactly necessary. Once Jack was out of the way, well...._

_Daniel needed a stepfather, not a godfather._

_Still, if it would win him in Maddie's good graces....._

_He had shrugged-taken a deep breath-and wrote his name in his usual, elaborate script._

_Vlamidir Orwell Masters.  
_

* * *

Like it or not, Daniel was....his responsibility now.

Where else was he to go?

Vlad had accidentally sped past the cemetery-but managed a stop and a turnaround in midair.

Ah. The Graveyard.

He shuddered regardless as he landed, rain still gently plodding on his already damp, illuminous cloak.

The man frowned as he took a look around.

He didn't care for these wretched little-

In midstep, he paused.

The graveyard was filled with little stones-headboards, graying tombs with moss covering every inch and corner of the worn rock...

Occasionally, there were flowers, here and there. The ones growing in the cornering gardens of this place looked a little soggy by this point.

* * *

There were stones that looked like chess pieces.

Expensive shoes sinking into the muck-he nonetheless walked, eyes downcast in this dreary place.

"Daniel...."

There was no answer. He tried again.

"Daniel?"

The rain continued to plod. The man slowly turned to look at the next row-where he knew the Fenton graves had to be located. Miss Manson's

was located a little East of their own....while Mr. Folley's was somewhere left at the next isle.

"Da-aagghh!"

He tripped, stumbling slightly. He quickly looked around....and his face fell.

Danny.

The boy was perched at the Fenton Family grave, bony knees resting on the newly erected stone, raven hair plastered onto his head by this

point.

Vlad opened his mouth as he bent down next to him-but words would simply not come. Instead, the man paused, awkwardly gripped the boy's

shoulder, and stood, uncertainly reaching for Danny.

Danny was silently pulled to his feet-and, to the older man's surprise, Daniel did not resist in the slightest. His forehead creased.

His young rival wasn't even saying anything?

Or reacting to his own worst enemy holding him-let alone reacting?

Daniel hardly seemed aware of his own surroundings. Vlad would almost go as far as to say the boy was completely out of it.

_But the look on his face….._

~*~

Danny's blue orbs were deadened. The old spark that made Danny Fenton-a.k.a Phantom-had disappeared, limbs loose at his sides.

In short, he looked nothing more then a broken marionette.

Vlad shuddered as his gloved hands found Danny's soaked, icy shoulders, and shook them abruptly.

"Daniel? Daniel?"

The boy-from what he could understand-hadn't been eating or drinking in the past few days.

And, judging from the fact that Daniel was always fairly thin to begin with-it was made all the more clear as his soaked shirt-which seemed quite

baggy on him now, compared to before-clung to his skin, and his ribs were quite visible now.

He looked like he had lost ten pounds he could not afford to lose. Vlad paused, feeling embarassed.

"Daniel...son, you're...you're freezing."

Danny said nothing, but he blinked as a fresh set of tears made it to his eyes. He blinked again, this time, angrily drawing a fist at his eyes.

"V-Vlad?"

The boy seemed quite disorientated. The billionaire's face turned to that of panic as he took in just HOW much weight the boy had lost.

"Daniel....how long has it been since you've eaten?"

The boy simply looked at him.

And then, his eyes rolled backwards as the younger hybrid fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Come

_La blessure avant la guérison, mon petit blaireau._

~*~*~*~

Salutations and greetings, everyone! ^^ I really hope you enjoy this new segment….I'm a little inexperienced with Danny and Vlad father/son

stories….so gomen nasai for that….

Anyhoo and whatnot, please take care, everyone.

Quote:

_"Though he is one of their leaders," mused Kumagai, "If I slay him, it will not turn victory into defeat, and if I spare him, it will not turn defeat into victory. When my son KojirÙ was but slightly wounded at Ichi no tani this morning, did it not pain me? How this young man's father would grieve to hear that he had been killed! I will spare him."_

_-__Battle__ of the Heike and Genjii_

* * *

_The boy-from what he could understand-hadn't been eating or drinking in the past few days._

_And, judging from the fact that Daniel was always fairly thin to begin with-it was made all the more clear as his soaked shirt-which seemed quite_

_baggy on him now, compared to before-clung to his skin, and his ribs were quite visible now._

_He looked like he had lost ten pounds he could not afford to lose. Vlad paused, feeling embarassed._

_"Daniel...son, you're...you're freezing."_

_Danny said nothing, but he blinked as a fresh set of tears made it to his eyes. He blinked again, this time, angrily drawing a fist at his eyes._

_"V-Vlad?"_

_The boy seemed quite disorientated. The billionaire's face turned to that of panic as he took in just HOW much weight the boy had lost._

_"Daniel....how long has it been since you've eaten?"_

_The boy simply looked at him._

_And then, his eyes rolled backwards as the younger hybrid fainted._

~*~

Scarlet orbs widened as faded baby blue dissipated between heavy eyelids.

Vlad started slightly, gloved hands beginning to shake slightly as he uncertainly raised a hand, wondering if slapping Danny awake was the right

or wrong thing to do.

_"DANIEL!"_

But the teenager did not stir, even as the man clasped his shoulders, and began to shake slightly, raindrops still splattering here and there on

the man's cold, unusually hued flesh.

"D-Daniel? W-why won't you…..?"

His trembling tone trailed away.

What was WRONG with the boy? Fever? Malnutrition-lack of sleep-what was going on with the wretched-

Oh.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Vlad uneasily stood, drawing Danny's unconscious figure with him, still clasping him uneasily by the

shoulders.

"Daniel, _please_…." He pleaded, watching rain continue to travel down his face with little nwake up."

There was no answer. Feeling somewhat panicky at this point, the man began to awkwardly shake him once again.

But still nothing. Vlad's brow furrowed into a puzzled frown as he clasped a hand to Danny's freezing, still damp flesh. He cursed silently.

It was impossible to tell whether or not the boy was feverish or not. But, beneath the now slightly weather beaten face, Vlad could almost feel a

stirring of heat.

And although it was as soothing as the pulse still quietly dilating in and out on the younger hybrid's neck, the man could not confess he

particularly liked it at all.

The boy was as limp as the piece of rotting wood from a nearby tree. Autumn would be fading in good time.

The billionaire's indigo eyes narrowed somewhat as he pulled Danny into a sitting position from where they perched on the damp, graveyard soil.

He managed a weary, shuddering sigh as he glanced at his pocket, where his cell phone lay. He wondered vaguely if he should call for a ride,

reconsidered for a moment or so, then .

Well, no time like the present. This would've occurred one day, one way or another.

Nevertheless, the older hybrid's face contorted into sorrow as he lifted Danny's body into cold arms, marveling just how light the hybrid actually

was.

Heavens above and below-had the boy been eating _anything_ at all lately?

But that could be reconciled soon enough. The raven head bobbed slightly as Plasmius rolled slightly on his ankles-

-and shot towards a dark skyline, an unconscious hybrid still secured in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Come

_Eclipse_

~*~*~*~

Hallo again, everyone. Hoping you're well-please take care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And, if I did, well….it probably wouldn't be half as well ordinated. Adieu, everyone.

_"He turned his face to the wall,_

_She turned her back upon him,_

_The very last thing she heard him say,_

_'Hard-hearted Barbara Allen.'"_

* * *

…….^&(G$(:!?J_ ^%

…………………_hand pressed against newly erected stone, marsh like ground beneath his feet-_

…………….(*UY*I&%444…….

…….

………………….. _An odd sense of weightlessness._

_Vertigo brought onto him-a sensation that he had lost ability to properly feel shortly after the culmination of his ghostly counterpart-_

……KH358/29249*^%*I$EY!WGH????

_A sense of fluttering in his stomach-like he had once had on a plane ride with his family, watching the ground grow farther and farther away as he _

_nonetheless peered out the window, ears popping slightly as-_

_…..._

_Silence. Then, someone's voice-albeit a little husky as he had the dazed impression of being shaken over and over again….._

_Bits and pieces were beginning to formulate inside the boy's mind-though they all fell in a disjointed rhythm to the pace where they made no real sense _

_or meaning whatsoever._

_Cold. He remembered the sensation._

_And wet. He vaguely reminisced that, too._

_Something rather cool brushed against his forehead. He had the unusual sense of a spinning haze of brown, and the flickering of something crackling…._

_The sensation he was being slowly lowered to a dark floor. There was nausea brewing in a twisted stomach, and, if the boy had been eating anything _

_recently to this point, he thought he might've gladly vomited, world still haplessly spinning in on itself. _

_A vague lid of light in the distance tightly enclosing in on itself, like that of a cavern's opening. _

_Uncertainty and the burning, freezing intake of fear was applying itself heavily to the young hybrid as his stomach churned once again-and he shifted _

_away, eager to break into a more conscious state, mind still knowing nothing._

_But heaviness applying to already aching limbs, and a iron chain locking around his waist, Danny's once hopeful smile shattered, and his eyes slowly _

_widened as the whatever the heck it was pulled insistently at him again._

_Turning around to face what had been locking onto him was a dead error on his part. There was nothing but darkness now, and no light visible as _

_something pulled at him again gently-but in his terror, the younger hybrid couldn't really see that at all._

_The world still in hapless, absentminded motion, and nothingnothingnothing to see, Danny's eyelids flickered, even as he slowly sank down again, _

_desperation brewing to a bubbling panic._

_No ecto-blasts would fire from his palms. The hybrid had been locked in Fenton form._

_Still dazed, still fearful-the world breaking down in a chorus as a memory of something much bigger flickered against his mind-!_

_Agony. Splitting agony cut into his form as he writhed-how when he could hardly remember what that something had even been to make him break, he _

_knew not, why he couldn't configure anything into a visible trait of thought, except- _

_"They're gone."_

_It was too much. Danny Jack Fenton finally collapsed, exhausted body finally relenting, instinct still driving him to raise a trembling hand in the _

_onslaught of shadow._

_And then oblivion took him._

_……_

When his recently decimated state of mind finally forced an operative response into consciousness, Danny's heavy eyelids flickered once, then

twice, blearily gazing without really seeing into the distance.

When his thoughts had finally found tangibility as words, his first impression was that he had slipped into slumber once again.

It was dark. He couldn't see-nor hear anything at all in the silence.

But it was also warm-which he hadn't remembered at all before.

The boy trembled slightly, attempting to move stone like limbs. After several moments of drab, mundane, and virtually meaningless of effort, it

became evident he wasn't moving anytime soon.

At least the boy had been able to find his hand in the darkness-for a frightening moment, it was almost impossible to locate it to his face-and

pressed it against his aching temple. With a sigh, he attempted moving once again-and failed.

With a shuddering groan of exasperation finally brushing past his lips, the teen gave up, and settled in his former fetal position.

It was not the normal, safe darkness of his room-nor did it seem like that of the cavern that had literally swallowed the boy whole.

It rather reminded him of _somewhere _faintly familiar, but he didn't distinctly know what.

Comforting words had finally taken root in his mind, spoken by a woman.

_Danny, sweetie…..darkness is, at heart, a bully and a coward._

Who WAS that woman, anyways?

Danny frowned absentmindedly. Something didn't seem to be clicking here. To his irritation, there seemed to be an erect barrier in his head, as

tangible as stone rock.

_Come on….what….?_

He mentally rammed into the fortress' structure, again and again.

Still nothing. There was no way in or around this thing.

Danny fidgeted slightly in agitation-and then the small, slight sweeping motion with the back of his hand from where he lay made him realize

something.

He was lying on something soft.

Hesitantly, he began to move the still unresponsive limbs-scowling when they attempted to resist his efforts yet again.

To his immense relief, after a great deal of fighting and coaxing-unlike the barrier, there was finally a faint sense of movement from now slowly

awakening limbs.

Danny continued to feebly stir-and a small, flicker of light greeted him.

It began to become more evident for the boy as he finally fought his way free of numerous comforters thrown on him.

The boy was lying on a four poster bed-complete with emerald and gold hangings. He frowned absentmindedly.

Still faintly familiar, but….

Eyes widening out of the haze he had been in the past several days, he struggled to free himself of the covers-which took a good bit of fighting,

but he managed-and scrambled to slide his body onto the thick carpeting of the floor.

His head was violently spinning-and although his stomach was panging emptily, he merely slid a trembling hand over that part of his body and

ignored it. It wasn't as if he really wanted to stomach anything at all.

After a moment or so, Danny finally stood from his crouched position, swaying slightly as he did so.

His surroundings veered dangerously-and he yelped slightly as someone seized his wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*

Kingdom Come

* * *

Walls

_Bonjour and Konnichiwa, everyone! __Anyhoo, I'm back…..again. If you're noticing something strange with Danny…..well, I know what you're going to be _

_think: "I've seen this plot before…..!" Not necessarily….I hope! _

_Apologies if I'm wrong._

_This will only be a temporary thing for a few short chapters-what's happening to our favorite hybrid, anyhoo. _

_Oy, vey….do I have homework tonight! Well, seeing as I can't update until tomorrow-which, will soon be today, I assume, in a matter of hours-after _

_church and the custody switch-a-roo occurs again. ….._

_……well, this is me looking rather stupid. Ah, well. Please take care, everyone. ^^_

_---------  
_

_Quote: "Whether one believes in a religion or not, and whether one believes in **rebirth** or not, there isn't anyone who doesn't appreciate kindness and compassion."_

~*~*~*~

It had been several, mind numbing hours since the man had arrived at his manor, breathless as he phased through the walls, Danny's limp body

still secured in his arms.

Once again hopeful, he had again attempted to shake the boy awake, but Danny still remained completely motionless in his hands.

With a shuddering sigh, he had awkwardly bundled the boy in one of his own jackets-which had been no easy thing to do, considering the fact

that it was like dressing an unresponsive doll that happened to be five feet, seven inches….

….and there had been the small fact that it was ridiculously large on the teen-but it would simply have to do for now.

Angry as he was positive the boy would be once he woke-_enraged_ what the man was going to do next-the man had no other choice. The

memories left in this miserable town were plaguing him enough as it were.

But what it must be like for Daniel, he couldn't imagine. If he were the younger hybrid-he would leap at a chance to get away.

The man paused as he dialed-and slowly turned to face Danny's thin, almost little birdlike figure still motionless on the couch.

After a few minutes of his blank, anxious gaze, he started, mentally cursed himself, and resumed his frantic dialing.

What was he doing? The copter had to be ready for departing….and a doctor had to be called.

Preferably _now._

He swallowed, having remembered the deadened eyes the boy had turned to him in the graveyard.

Still shuddering, fingers trembling badly, he sped dialed the number, before silently crossing the room, and allowing a hand to fall on Danny's

midnight spikes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The corners of his mouth had twitched into a smirk-the first he had managed in days, even after lowering Danny to a couch and yanking out his

cell phone.

But what could Daniel do? There was no one left for him BUT his arch-enemy….who, oddly enough, would have taken him with open arms at any

time.

Vlad had shuddered at the words, shaking them off as the thought continued to reverberate in his head slightly.

Just like the billionaire, the boy had been marked a dark life this day.

And, legally speaking......

Where else was he to go?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Come

When Everything and Nothing Disappear

~*~

* * *

_Les yeux blancs démontent un secret hanté. L'obscurité du fantôme plus ancien est un bouclier ?_

Sorry I've been away for so long.....D: Gomen Nasai.

Quote:

_"__The only guide to man is his conscience; the only **shield** to his memory is the rectitude and sincerity of his actions. It is very imprudent to walk through life without this **shield**, because we are so often mocked by the failure of our hopes and the upsetting of our calculations; but with this **shield**, however the fates may play, we march always in the ranks of honor.__"_

-----

Things were bad enough with his decision to bring Danny here. Once the young hybrid awoke, well……

….he would not be happy. That was saying things quite mildly. The boy distrusted him enough as it were-and the man was in no mood to resume

their usual antagonistic salutations to one another.

Which usually involved flashing red and green orbs at each other, and the occasional muttered threats here and there.

You could never help but feel the love THERE.

But Vlad would not let him go-could not, let him go. Not now-and perhaps not ever.

Maddie was gone. Forever. And the realization of that matter still left a gooey, dripping, ripped chasm at the bottom of the billionaire hybrid's

selfish heart.

Daniel was the only one he had LEFT. And-like or not-the same went for the younger hybrid. Still, even if the boy attempted to run away-the older

hybrid would follow. It wouldn't exactly be difficult to trace his ghostly signature's energy code……

….or, that failing, to keep Danny locked in a chamber that would not permit the teen to use his ghostly counterpart's.

The thought was unpleasant-but the child was his, now. Maddie would not want her little boy to be left alone in the world……

….though, she obviously would have found HIS guardianship questionable. Nonetheless, she too, had signed the legal documents. No legal court

could deny that Vladimir Masters was Danny Fenton's godfather.

Not even the rulings of the Ghost Zone Supreme Council could deny that Danny Phantom was Vladimir Plasmius' godchild.

But that was a thought for another time. The boy was even more broken up on the inside physically as well as emotionally.

He looked……just as bad the man felt, if not a tad worse.

……and the man knew that was, by itself, truly saying something.

~*~*~*~*~

Pity.

And empathy.

Thoughts that were making the man uncomfortable, even as he glided up the spiral staircase of his manor. How long had it been since he'd really

_cared _for such ridiculous……?

He shook his head. That was not the main concern as of right now. Danny had already been looked over by a team of physicians-and while his

head surgeon gently told them that the man's concern was admirable, it was really unnecessary to hire the entire ER squad-that the boy was

suffering from what seemed to be a mild-but nonetheless potent-case of pneumonia that Danny normally would have been able to fight off…..in

any other scenario, after glancing at previous medical records shortly after they had wheeled the boy's limp body in.

"Sir…..we will do our BEST for the boy, I assure you, but…."

The man had faltered under Vlad's furious glare.

_**"But WHAT? I do not sign your paychecks to accept fai-"**_

Dr. Rykujii had simply sighed, drawing his glasses aside, and fussily beginning to clean them with the corner of his lab jacket.

"Sir-we have the boy stabilized. Danny is sleeping at this time, so we just need to make sure-"

The man felt ready to scream from sheer frustration. This was most unorthodox of him.

"Make sure? MAKE SURE? You-"

"Sir, _please_."

The doctor's calm tone began to grow somewhat tense as he angrily gestured towards the nearby couch. Vlad's fists were readily clenched,

knuckles going white in color-but he did manage to sink down to the velvet sofa, head in his hands.

The doctor watched him anxiously for a moment or two, confirmed he was indeed listening, and resumed, a very serious expression on his own

features.

"Calm yourself," he stated in a not unkind voice. "The most important thing right now is that the boy sleeps _off _some of the anesthesia. Later,

when he wakes-it's best if he eats-and a good deal. His body is showing signs of-"

"Whatever it is, can't you DO something about it?!"

The doctor sounded ready to speak again, changed his mind, and switched to a new tactic.

"Sir….there are many, many things we can do for young Mr. Fenton." He said quietly, gazing at the clipboard as he occasionally ruffled past a

page.

"We can try to restore his eating habits…..because his current diet really doesn't seem to consist of…..anything at all. Also, we've hooked him up

to an I.V, to try and bring some fluid to his veins. He was severely dehydrated when you brought him up."

The billionaire glanced up-but the physician seemed to be speaking more to himself, as of right now.

"He didn't seem….able to fight off the infection from his cuts. He had a pretty bad gash on his shoulder he neglected to clean-and that cold didn't

do him any favors. For that, we can give him antibiotics-and rest."

The doctor managed a weary sigh.

"We can repair epidermal damage. We can replace lost limbs-or even sew them back on. We can aid in an heart attack-we can apply gauze. There

are more then eight hundred surgical procedures my team and I are well accostumed to preforming."

He returned his glaces on the bridge of his nose with a faint sigh.

"We can do many, many things, Mr. Masters. But…."

"But _what? What CAN'T you do?!"_

The doctor gave him a somewhat odd look. Was it pity?

"What we can't….and will most likely never, as physicians…..be able to do is heal the boy's soul. That, and that alone, is up to Danny himself.

Otherwise, once the will to survive crumbles……there is nothing left we can do, Mr. Masters."

With a sigh, he turned his back from the stunned expression on the billionaire's face, and briskly began to trot back to the operation room.

"Nothing at all."

~*~*~*~*

The doctors had advised him to give the boy time to sleep-but that did not mean-in any way possible-that he was not going to continually c

heck up on him.

Truth be told, he was questioning the wisdom of returning to his rooms at all. It seemed as soon as he left Daniel to try the further futile attempt

of regaining lost sleep, another pang or thought sent him scurrying to the other wing of the house. He might as well put his fears at rest and

simply stay there for the night.

But he had arrived……..to find the young boy feebly pulling himself to his feet, muscles trembling violently as he did so.

* * *

Still, as Vlad muffled a strangled curse and reached for him as the teen continued to uncertainly stagger-(What did he have to do? CHAIN him in

bed?) He was not at all prepared for the boy to gaze at him with blank, unfocused eyes, the defiant anger lost from his eyes.

As was the hollow emptiness of his orbs.

In fact, everything seemed blank….save for the bewildered stare Danny Fenton was now blankly giving to Vlad Masters, hand still enclosing his

wrist.

~*~*~*

Whew! Really hope you liked this one…..once I finish TMNT, I just want to work on DP or FOP for awhile. That sounds like a nice change.

Anyhoo-take care, everyone. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Come

Yours and Mine

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Hoping you're okay.

……..yep. Indeed. Uh-huh. Looking forward to the end of term on the eighteenth.

No talkin' this time, folks.

(Readers clutch hearts and fall to the ground, trembling. ~ :D)

….ah, well. Really hope you enjoy!

_Quote:_

_"Let us beware of saying that death is the opposite of life. The living being is only a species of the dead, and a very rare species."_

_~*~_

A few, split seconds of frantic heartbeats.

Legs still buckling-and really rather spindly, like that of a newborn fawn, Danny struggled to right himself once more, bewildered expression drilling into the billionaire's.

More silence. Danny cocked his head slightly to the side, wincing as he did so. His body was still screaming at him for his previous actions-and his head continued to wildly spin. It was difficult enough to discern the now slightly unfamiliar man's features now.

He knew him, that much was obvious. But that thought merely brushed against a wall with a glassy exterior that rippled underneath his fingertips.

And burned like nothing else when he did so. Wincing, he drew back from the uncertainty, and settled for merely resuming his stare of the odd man who had aided him minutes ago.

Who was he, again? He certainly didn't resemble a doctor in that get up.

~*~*~*~

A few more seconds raced away.

Then, a minute went by. The man's creased brow-already set with an anxious frown-furrowed once again in slight bemusement as the boy he had claimed to loathe for so long simply stared back at him, expression slightly pondering-rather like that of a musing kitten who's found something mildly interesting.

And then another…..

….and another. Baby blue orbs remained fixated on the midnight pools before him, though the teenager's expression had become somewhat uncertain at this time-as if he were not quite ready to decide what to make of the billionaire's sudden and unprecedented appearance.

Vlad's bony, alabaster fingers remained closed over Danny's somewhat thin wrist, although the boy's uncertain footing had already straightened itself out somewhat.

Finally, Danny closed his eyes.

What was going on, he had no idea, but he was going to break this silence. It was getting more and more awkward with each passing second.

Finally, his voice somewhat raspy, and now somewhat timid, Danny whispered.

"Um…..Hello."

~*~*~*~

Vlad stared at the boy blankly for a moment or two.

……

………..?

………………..?!

The boy's voice was cracked-and somewhat dry, from underuse, but on his face, there was a small-if rather frightened-smile on his face to be found-the reserve of hatred he had always saved just for the billionaire was….

Gone.

Was he feeling….well….?

"….Daniel? Are you….alright?"

What a ridiculous question to ask. Vladimir felt ready to mentally slap himself.

Of course not. Daniel was not alright-not in the slightest-and he certainly hoped there was the potential ever TO be still in him.

The younger hybrid looked down uncertainly at the floor as the man grasping his wrist simply gave him a very peculiar look-as if pondering on the wellbeing of his sanity.

Geez-try to give a greeting.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and seemed to try again as Vlad turned around slightly, a small frown on his face as Danny peered at him with interest, eyes blank of the despair that had given him a destroyed feature just moments before. There was only the occasional flickering of pain-one that Danny hardly seemed to notice was even present in his soft blue orbs.

"Um….excuse me?"

Polite. Now, he was REALLY worried for the hybrid's sake.

_What was wrong with the boy? _

The billionaire vaguely wondered if he should call for a doctor….again.

But those thoughts were put to a rude awakening as Danny spoke again.

"….may I ask who….you are?"

~*~*~*~

Alright, you've seen this scenario before. Trust me-it's only temporary amnesia. Don't worry. And Danny…once he recovers from it…will NOT be….happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Come

Cruel Shields

~***~

Hallo, everyone. Hoping you're well-I have finals all this week. *Groans.* Still, on the plus side, I will admit that by the time you read this and I actually upload the chapter….well, future me will be cheering, as it becomes present, becomes past, mainly because the past me but PRESENT me, but soon to be sort of future me in that tense but NOT in that tense…..

O.O

………………………?

Um…..yes. You pretty much get the gist of it. (I certainly hope so, because I am NOT reliving that particular round. Ah, well.)

Disclaimer: I no longer own any token of Danny Phantom. I sort of used to-but that was when DP was still on the air, and I invested in Nickelodeon studios. But even so, that never gave me any copyrights. Pity, too-because, quoting from another Fanfiction author, if they'd given Danny the same-or at least HALF the treatment they were giving to Squarepants…..*Grumbles.* Kind of funny story about Spongebob. When it first aired, they claimed it would never last a week. Now….well….LOL.

Quote:

_"Ink blots fall like stars._

_Upon a page once cream white._

_~*~_

_…….._

_….façade of reality-darkness falls."_

~*~

* * *

_Flames. _

_ Vivid, green, **flames **dancing, everywhere. Nonetheless, the air had a sharp, frigid, chill to itself-so unlike the emerald sparks flying about in a hissing fury-_

_Danny turned slightly, a puzzled frown on his naïve countenance, hands held defensively in front of himself, as rubble continued to fall-_

_E*^+=:D_(&$FYJGD#%IL(:?:…………………. ????!!!!!!!!!_

_As the roar of the flickering embers coursed through the highly unpleasant, resonating screams in the distance-_

_Screams?_

_Danny whipped around, now quite desperate. Narrowing his eyes, the teen scanned the terrace for an exit, blackened wood tumbling about himself-_

_But who was shrieking? Danny inhaled slightly to call out-then began to gag in the smoky atmosphere, coughing violently as the smoke began to make his eyes water._

_Someone was screaming. Actually, more then ONE person was….!_

_A high, shrieking octave was echoing against the falling of timber. _

_Where was he?_

_What was wrong?_

What was happening….?

Someone was screaming. What was the matter with **him**?

He needed to help them-or let THEM help him. But it was most likely the former.

Someone, too, was trapped here. But where was he….or she?

The young hybrid whipped around, and a percentage of that awful, blistering sensation-worse then any flame could administer to his flesh-swept into his lungs.

Agony.

Hot tears were streaming down his face. Why, he did not know. Was it the fact that he couldn't stop spluttering? He felt quite ready to choke, soon enough.

And the blackness he had come to know so well in the past few hours swept over himself again.

~*~*~*~*~

Oblivion. Sweet, menacing, tender oblivion had seeped itself into the boy, rather like that of a crater.

There was no bottom-nor depths to determine the walls-if any existed at all. No-the pit simply yawned in the young hybrid's mind-like that of darkness.

Absolute darkness. Horrifying though it was, it was still a more reassuring prospect then peering into its chasmed depths….as well as safer.

~*~*~

Danny mentally shook his head in the sudden stillness. Honestly, he had to learn to stay focused. Intangible thought was sweeping in and out of a now slightly befuddled mind as the young teen switched his thoughts back to the billionaire-or at least the man in the sober tuxedo that had called him "Daniel."

Who was he? A friend-a relative?

The man was staring at him, looking astonished. Danny frowned, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

…..Was this dude feeling okay?

He hadn't actually answered his query. Danny thought he had a faint idea that he knew the man, but he really wasn't at all sure how to place the face.

"Daniel….are you….?"

Daniel? Was that his name? Danny frowned mentally as he swept through the faint tendrils of prior thought.

It was rather like having a broken cable left in your subconscious. If not quite amnesia….

….?

Cords were still present in his thoughts….but most of them remained frayed at the ends, sparks dancing slightly in the darkness.

It took some faint reminder from the man-but he could recall a fair amount. He was Danny….Danny….?

……well, the last name part could wait until he came to it.

He was fourteen….or fifteen years old. Either or seemed about a right guess.

"Daniel. Tell me. Are you alright?"

The hybrid looked confused.

"Um…er....."

Truth be told, Danny DID feel really rather nauceous….as well as sore.

Not to mention, ravenous. How long had it been since he'd eaten?

Glancing down at his stomach-which appeared to have dropped twenty five pounds the boy did not look at all ready to lose anytime soon-he grimly thought he had a faint idea.

~*~

The lack of Daniel's response was answer enough.

He took a step forward.

And another.

* * *

~*~*~

The man in the tuxedo's voice was quite irate this time....as well as strained. Danny turned his head to the side, looking hurtfully bewildered.

"Ah....sir....?"

_________

"H-hey! Leggo of me!"

Daniel certainly sounded startled…as well as now slightly afraid. He struggled futilely in his captor's grip, not knowing whether to feel alarmed, embarrassed, or simply both.

What had he done, exactly? Was this man….angry at him?

Wincing as the angry red and violet bruises that dotted his pale flesh throbbed in synch with every step the man made, the boy cast another bewildered look at the man.

Or…at least, what HAD been the man.

A sudden, sickening chill swept through the young hybrid's body as the warm hands supporting his limp figure went icy-like that of an arctic rock.

In a flash of blinding darkness-not fast enough for lightning to strike-two crimson eyes replaced the midnight indigo bored down at Danny's

petrified blue eyes.

Danny went starkly white.

Without another word, Vlad Plasmius sank through the floorboards, Danny Fenton still trapped in his deathlike grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Come

Advocating Illusions

* * *

~*~*~*~

Hallo once again, everybody. ^^ I got quite a few complaints suggesting the previous chapter was too short….*Grumble, grumble, grumble.*

Don't expect an update for a little while, folks. I have other projects....*Laughs.*

Ah, well. I do hope you like this chapter-we meet Basil for the first time.

By the way....I have a confession: I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE ULTIMATE ENEMY.

Yes, it's true....after all this time, I only know the plot legalistic of the special-read fictions on it, saw PICTURES of it....anyhoo, never actually saw it.

It's the one DP movie I never saw. *Kicks self repeatably in back.* And it involves Vlad adopting him of all sorts, from what I heard! Aaaaaaahhh!

Thing is, once I saw in a commercial that Danny was going to have a...murderous assassin as a future (And we all know perfectly well he will NOT)

and I was too afraid to watch it.

Not afraid of the movie, of course...I mean, c'mon-for a series about ghosts, Danny Phantom is rarely-if at all-frightening. Thing is, at the time-once

I selected a favorite character back then, I really, really hated to see them in bad lights...which is why I often refused to watch certain Danny

Phantom episodes-even though Danny always got up after his stumbling. He is, after all-very young to be a hero.....but, he always does

learn...eventually. ^^

But, now that I WANT to see the movie...well....ask Nickolodeon*Cries.*

Hanukkah has ended…and I certainly hope those of you who celebrate it had a joyous one indeed. Christmas (And everyone knows that's our

young hero's FAVORITE time of year….*chuckles and shakes head* ) is coming up soon, so do have a Merry one-as well as a festive Kwanzaa on

the Twenty-Sixth.

Please, take care, everyone.

Disclaimer: Do not-and never will-own Danny Phantom. Butch (Elmer ^^) Hartman does. I actually got to chat with him once. Remarkable

experience-but I managed to ask before the crowds pushed me away was where Amity Park was-if it was in the states-which it would have to be,

to be able to drive to Wisconsin in a matter of hours.

*Yes...I am a dork. ^^*

He told me Amity Park is located in a small county known as _Pseudonym, Illinois! _*Laughs. Nice.*

* * *

_Quote:_

_"A Christmas frost had come at midsummer; a white December storm had whirled over June; ice glazed the ripe apples, drifts crushed the blowing roses; on hayfield and cornfield lay a frozen shroud: lanes which last night blushed full of flowers, to-day were pathless with untrodden snow; and the woods, which twelve hours since waved leafy and flagrant as groves between the tropics, now spread, waste, wild, and white as pine-forests in wintry Norway."  
- Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre

* * *

_

_~*~_

_In this life, you ARE bound to find some things out the hard way._

_That's simply the nature of things._

_Perhaps you lost your keys. And perhaps you left the oven on. Either or can eventually lead you to acquire a need to learn how to hotwire your_

_own vehicle, or daresay-have a none-too-pleasant need to have a chat with your local Fire Department. Things you'd, maybe....rather__ not learn_

_down that particular avenue._

_These things are a mere link to carelessness or a moment's brief absentmindedness. We can forgive the human…or ghost for it, though it can often_

_be the tiniest oversight that, in the end, costs you your day…if not something more._

_Forgetfulness can be overlooked. Complete and utter blunt inattention, however….as we might more preferably call it, "stupidity" or being a grade_

_A Fruitloop or Blockhead….is not._

_Deciding to wade in a pond when you know perfectly well it's infested with piranhas…well, doom upon you._

_And, phasing into your less-then-friendly ghostly counterpart, refusing to let go of a frantically confused, hurt, and now terrified teenager who has_

_no idea what's occurring, well….._

_Vlad Plasmius, anxious as he was….was, perhaps, about to learn yet another basis….the hard way._

~*~*~

It had been impossible to determine whether or not Daniel had a concussion while the boy had been asleep, but perhaps THAT had been what

had occurred to cause the boy's initial confusion at stumbling into a man he'd known perfectly well-and had been on raised hackles with- for over a

year.

The anger was gone. Instead, all the man could find was....confusion. And, only if you looked quite carefully....

Something was stirring behind Danny's now docile, sapphire orbs-something the boy didn't really seem aware of, himself.

It was almost impossible to discern, what exactly that daunting and overseeping shadow was attempting to stain its way past the younger

hybrid's subconscious WAS....

.....but the man thought he had more then a faint idea WHAT.

Still.....

Vlad, quite simply put, didn't understand the blank look of incomprehension that was displayed on what had been a perfectly destroyed face in the

Amity Park graveyard.

He knew that image all too well-it had been haunting the man inside the confines of his own mind since he'd brought the boy back to his castle.

But Vlad was simply breathless at relief that Danny-hurt as he was-hadn't tried to take his own life at this point.

Yet.

The thought made the older hybrid freeze in between floors to a stop, cringe, and violently shake his head.

No....no.

He certainly was NOT going to entertain THAT dark alley of thought......

It had been paralyzing enough, losing Madeline again. This time, forever.

Losing the boy....wouldn't merely break his own heart once again.

His own grave would close over him once he, Daniel-was gone. Vladimir would be in a position extremely similar to the boy's.

No one and nothing left. Money would be all he had, and it would be extraordinarily and undeniably worthless.

It wouldn't secure sanity, and it certainly would not bring anyone back.

Including Plasmius.

______

Danny's heart had been broken. More then devastated.

Notwithstanding, Daniel was a terrible, terrible liar. It amazed the older hybrid how often the boy had managed to evade his....parents discovering

his ghostly counterpart, considering this fact.

He mentally snorted as he drifted through one floor, Daniel still secured in his grasp. Then again, knowing Jack, the man would most likely buy any

story-provided it involved fudge or the tooth fairy.

So...awful and unbelievable liar the boy was....how would he pull off looking so absolutely...._blank_ after the deaths of his loved ones?

He did, of course, had a right to be confused....he had passed out in Amity...and woke in Wisconsin.

And there was the matter of his injuries....

* * *

Vlad glanced down at a still frozen Danny Fenton in his arms, inwardly wincing.

In all honesty, the boy looked like he had been through a few fights in the days prior to Vlad…ah….acquiring him here-fights that had basically

become massacres due to the all too, deeply disturbing fact that Danny didn't even TRY to fight back, by the looks of it.

~*~*~

Daniel was really here. The thought would have made the man marvel were half of his insides not absolutely deadened.

The love of his life was lost. Forever.

The thought sent another agonizing, fiery, constrictive blow to Vlad's chest cavity as he and a stunned Daniel quietly phased through the fourth

floor, but he said nothing, even as crimson orbs glistened with unshed tears.

It had taken days-hour after devastating, miserable hour to even be able to stand once again.

Had Jack died….instead of Maddie….!

Or, if Madeline had…..gone away….and Jack had been remaining, Vlad could, at the very least, grant him an extremely slow, excruciating, tortuous,

agonizingly painful death….the one that that idiotic buffoon deserved.

It hadn't been enough for him to take away half of his humanity…or half of the child's.

Jack had to take away the woman he loved. The son that he would so desperately cherish as his own if Jack hadn't raised him so foolhardy-!

Speaking of whom, the boy was rigid in his gloved hands, STILL looking perfectly petrified at this moment-didn't the child know he wouldn't harm

him-?

But Vlad only vaguely noticed the mental onslaught that was still currently attacking Daniel's mind-one that was causing the boy to near

hyperventilation-in his own, continued fury.

First things first: Ensure that the only person worth mattering in the billionaire's already, partially ruined existence was cru-

**"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

_**

Wincing in barely suppressed pain as searing wounds stung in protest and his head began to wildly spin, Danny lost every restraint he had

grasped with every fiber of his being as what had been a hollowed eyed, middle aged man clad in a tuxedo....now, a red eyed, pale and pallow

ghost with hands like ice.

And the fangs didn't set things off very well, either.

The shock that had come from the ghost's phasing his body phasing into intangibility had momentarily taken the boy's breath away.

But now that the boy had somewhat grasped that he was not, in fact dreaming...and hopefully or not hopefully, NOT crazy-

Vlad glanced down, brow furrowing deeply as Danny began to kick, writhe, and fight the man still clutching him, desperate for freedom.

Alarmed, he tightened his grip, only beginning to notice that the wound on the boy's shoulder blade had begun to open itself up from all the wild

exertment the boy was causing himself-

"Let GO of me! Let go, let go, let go, _**LET GO**_!"

Daniel _never_ allowed himself to sound so panicked in front of the man-even in one their numerous showdowns. Quite the contrary-there was

always some absurd banter of some sort before the actual violence beg-

Even with the strength he had acquired since becoming a hybrid-Vlad was finding it increasingly difficult to hold Danny-who was still fighting tooth

and nail for freedom.

And, as something dropped in his stomach, began to feel all the more worried. And, beginning to feel somewhat panicky himself as the boy

ignored his own wounds-and continued to struggle, disregarding the red stain beginning to reblossom on his collar....

If he was this desperate, why didn't the boy simply phase out of Plasmius's drip? Not that Vlad wouldn't still drag the boy to the hospital quarters

of the castle, but.....

"D-Daniel," he whispered faintly, sounding hoarse from disbelief.

"What on _Ear-?"_

But Danny continued to struggle, eyes completely wild.

_"Let-me-**GO**!"_

And, so violent were his attempts of freedom-as well as constant in his bewildered panic-that the young boy was able to tear himself free of a

momentarily stunned Vlad's grasp….

….and he landed, with a slight thud and pained intake of breath, three feet downwards onto the Persian rug below, merely a few feet away.

~*~*~*~

Danny staggered up, momentarily clasping his injured shoulder as Vlad stared at him, looking wan with shock before gliding forwards a few inches,

the faintest tint of concern in his eyes, but the boy had already whipped around, and, ignoring the fact that he felt ready to stagger from

exhaustion, fled towards the nearest door there was-away from the haunt.

Vlad hadn't realized he'd left his mouth open. Mentally berating himself for his idiocy on how he had just handled Daniel-especially in such a frail

stage in mind and body-swept forwards in pursuit.

* * *

"_Daniel!"_

He heard the distressed ghost's shout-heard, but did not obey-terror mingling richly like that of the new found adrenaline coursing in his veins as

he sprinted-past even more of these countless, unfamiliar rooms-each blurring into the other as the wraith continued to glide after him-

His thinly bandaged feet pounded an aching rhythm on the castle stone as the boy fled, past the unfamiliar halls-past unfamiliar, grotesque,

hunting trophies, and-

….for some reason, green and gold jerseys, but now certainly was not the time to speculate-

The boy began to stagger, his footing becoming all the more uneven as he continued his wild dash. Despite the four stinging stars of pain that

must have once been his limbs, the boy continued to run, feet pounding a desperate rhythm on the castle stone-

_Get out, get out, get out...._

_Get away...._

Still glancing about his surroundings for a door, a window-anything away from the ghost that was so steadily gliding behind him, much as the

teen attempted to shake him off by taking unexpected twists and turns, occasionally forcing the man to double take.

But although Vlad kept a little distance away-afraid that Daniel was going to have a full scale breakdown should Vlad manage to get a hold of

him when it was clear-more then ever-the boy was simply not _right_ in the head now....

Still, there was no denying it. Daniel was going to seriously hurt himself like this.

And he'd never been much of a fan of games.

~*~*~

"DANIEL!"

That was it. Enough of this little game.

Vlad had seen enough. More then enough.

The boy was too panic stricken to listen what he had to say….or _believe _what the billionaire had to say.

His face creased with some sadness.

That was how it had always been, hadn't it? He couldn't deny it was his error, especially when it had caused the boy so much heartache right

now....

It was Jack's fault. Everything was. This situation. Daniel's injuries. Madeline. Jasmine. Those pesky friends of Daniel's.

Everything.

Even in loathing the man, Vlad found it perfectly fine to love him as the scapegoat Jack Fenton was, even in death.

* * *

The boy was limping at this point....it was either reason or ravage, at this point. Vlad decided to plea for the boy to cease on his own.

"Daniel-slow down-stop it, I will not-!"

But the boy continued to flee, as if he readily expected the billionaire to slaughter him.

It made Vlad want to scream.

So, it was ravage, was it? Very well, then...

Wordlessly, he phased through the nearby wall.

~*~*~

Had the ghost lost him? Or had it simply lost interest?

Danny didn't know, and quite frankly, didn't care. Chest heaving, a small stitch in his chest, every particle of his flesh aching accordingly, he did not

slow his pace, breathing easing slightly after a quick glance behind him told him that no one was-

_"Gah!"_

With a cry of alarm, Danny was shoved to the floor as the ghost readily took tangibility once again, arctic hands seizing his wrists, red eyes glaring

into his own.

With a sickening feeling in his stomach, Danny realized that he hadn't been evading the man at all.

On the contrary, the ghost had simply closed in for an attack after toying with him.

Danny grit his teeth, ignoring the flicker of fear penetrate his chest as the ghost's red eyes bored into his own as he struggled to free himself once

again.

No dice. The man's hands were like iron, and soon, Danny gave up the fight, flushed pallor turning a bony pale as his chest continued to heave.

For a moment or two, there was silence. Then, the man's voice-now sarcastic, filtered through the air.

"Well?" he asked at last, sounding quite irritated.

"Are we done with this charming game of tag? Or perhaps you'd like a fetching round of hide and seek?"

Oh, yeah-he was mad. Danny resumed his struggle, only feeling Vlad roughly drag him to a sitting position and tug him against the wall.

~*~*~

He'd had enough. He'd seen enough. Danny was more then ready to wake up-should this prove to be more vivid a dream then he'd ever

experienced. Perhaps that was why he could little next to nothing. Maybe this was why he was in these dark, gloomy halls, in the dead of night-

with some crazed apparition chasing after him.

The expression on the ghost's face changed as he stared at Danny for a few, heart thudding moments, choosing to move his gloved fingertip to

the corners of Daniel's eye. It glistened in the nearby candlelight flickering from a few on a nearby table.

Now feeling exceptionally embarrassed, Danny turned his face away, but Vlad insistently dragged his chin up, forcing the boy to stare at him, face

to face.

When next he spoke again, his voice was calmer...as well as somewhat gentler.

"Daniel….calm down. I will not hurt you-but I'd like a little help, in that regard."

His voice had become somewhat sour as he wordlessly gestured to Danny's reopened wound on his right shoulder-which was steadily redarkening

the former purity of the appendages.

Danny glanced at the mark in surprise.

"Ouch" seemed to surmise it up perfectly...but where had he gotten such a thing?

And why did the ghost seem so confused at his (at least, he believed so) rational behavior of fleeing?

Forcing his breathing to become perhaps a little less ragged, Danny closed his eyes.

Obviously, this ghost knew him. 'Daniel' sounded faintly familiar....if not quite right, rather like a well known waltz played slightly out of tune.

In that brief moment, puzzled, lapis lazuli orbs met with those of bittersweet scarlet.

And, it was in that moment, that Daniel's guard had lowered-if only by a fraction out of his own decreasing heart rate and the somewhat stern-

almost chastising look that the ghost....man....creature in front of him was giving him.

There was also frustration in that very same glance, as well as....

Danny turned his head to the side, momentarily distracted.

There was....anxiety in the wraith's eyes. As well as sorrow. Tremendous amount of it, actually.

Danny found himself becoming less frightful-to that of a more curious state.

Maybe he HAD overacted, but it running away had seemed the only credulous thing to act upon, and his feet had obeyed him.

Still, while this ghost didn't look like the friendliest one on the bush, if he guessed ghosts COULD look any different-its face was heavily lined, but

not with age.

On the contrary....

Vlad became somewhat uncomfortable with the boy's gaze, but did not look away, even as the boy unnoticed the almost casual flick to his waist

coat pocket.

He felt tremendously guilty for doing this, but it really was for the boy's own good. He couldn't allow Danny to strain himself even more. While the

boy COULD be calming down....

....it could also be a ruse. The boy could be planning to be off in a split second once again.

Daniel needed to be looked at.

Now.

* * *

Danny felt the slightest twinge of pity for the ghost, who continued to hold his gaze.

Who was he....?

He HAD said that he wouldn't harm him, and, while he hadn't really done any harm-as far as Danny knew- thus far...

What was wrong with the ghost, exactly? Did he want him to help him with something?

From one of the faint tatters of memory still in Danny's head, he DID faintly remember something about a ghost leaving its spiritual imprint on the

Earth for...."unfinished business" or a particularly powerful obsession.

Did he know this ghost?

Still caught up in attempting to remember, Danny never saw the needle being withdrawn from Vlad's pocket until it was too late.

~*~*~

There had been the slightest gleam of silver, and the boy's eyes widened as he understood the sirens of danger now beginning to roar-

Previous thought vanished as Vlad's hand-the one clutching the injector-came down in a glowing hue of color.

But it was, in that split second, that Vlad knew that he needed to act….and fast.

Danny attempted to snatch his arm away-

Too late.

_________

The gleaming needle found itself in Danny's almost translucent flesh-and sank itself in the now extraordinarily frightened younger hybrid, who was

watching in stunned disbelief and downright horror as the billionaire calmly allowed the soft anesthetic to be pushed into the boy's vein…as well

as into his bloodstream.

Only then did Vlad partially release his grip on Danny.

~*~*~*~

Danny's attempt to stagger away from the older hybrid failed, frantic as it was. Vlad simply seized the boy's wrist as the boy's expression-was it

pity?-changed to that of anger as unknowingly, his eyes flashed brilliantly green.

Daniel was NOT going to be happy with him after this. But Vlad could live with that. And, in the end, so could the boy.

The effect the odd fluid had was almost immediate after its injection. Drowsiness began to flood his mind, much to his surprise.

Attempting to battle it off and failing miserably, already, his system was betraying him....

Slowly, his body was being forced inwardly into submission, much to his terror.

Vlad said nothing, face impassive as he scooped Danny once again into his hands, sighing slightly as Danny's next, words somewhat hued into a

slur, came to fruition.

"W-Wha.....did you....do to.....?"

For some with his injuries, he was holding out quite well. But that wasn't the result that Vlad wanted to see as he slowly bent his head to

murmur reassuringly at the pale child.

"It's just a sedative, my boy…..just a sedative….."

For 'just a sedative', it was certainly working quickly…

And, Danny noticed it all the more as the world before him sank into a obscure blur of flickering color-where darkness was already greedily

sweeping over the frayed edges of his mind-

Danny's eyes flickered once-then twice. Vlad almost managed the faintest smile as the boy continued to fight his losing battle with every token of

reserved strength he had left-though it probably wasn't much.

Flickering in between consciousness and unconsciousness, Danny still fought to stay awake as Vlad silently resumed phasing through the floors

and ceilings, paused at the very last, and then turned to look directly down at Danny.

An unfamiliar feeling caressed his insides very slightly, and Vlad's gloved hand found itself on Danny's eyelids, forcing them shut.

"Enough, Daniel."

The boy gave a involuntary shudder-his last sign of protest-and then, went limp in the older hybrid's arms.

With a faint, genuine smile this time, Vlad phased through the floor once again, making his way to the hospital quarantine.

* * *

~*~*~

Luckily, Basil-Vlad's private physician for, ah….particularly special cases was always on hand. He'd already examined the boy some hours ago, like

the billionaire's other MDs-but the results had been the same. The boy was unconscious, after all-and only so many tests could be taken from his

blood sugar and pressure. And they hadn't exactly been positive results, either. Old Basil had already suggested that Danny might have suffered a

concussion some days back.

Was that why the boy didn't seem to recognize his own arch rival?

Basil was an elderly, pleasant ghost that had been one of King Edward the Confessor's physicians...though, luckily, his remedies were a little less

old fashioned these days. His remedies for something so simple as a cough usually involved a disemboweled squid or something of that nonsense.

______

Sitting on a small bench, forehead occasionally pressed against his wrists, Basil had already fussily shooed Vlad away from his MD team, much to

the older hybrid's annoyance.

He really had to admit, out of all the employees in his service, Basil had quite the habit of being perhaps a bit too bold.

Occasionally, the man would stand and uncertainly peer through the glass, only to see the doctors under Basil's order wordlessly glance at a few

test results before moving onto more complex equipment. Not much changed, but every few minutes, the pudgy ghost would glide over to Daniel,

and wordlessly take the boy's limp hand into his own, silently counting his pulse, from what the man could tell.

______

How peculiar it was, to be waiting for the patient, instead of being a patient himself.....

He really loathed hospitals. As well as needles. He'd had more then his fair share of injections in his day.

Still, he'd seen the necessary evil of having a ready made wing created for such purposes. And, now, more then ever-he was glad of it.

Daniel looked so....lifeless, on the gurney.

He rather looked....ready to be.....wheeled into the morgue.

Shuddering at the unpleasant thought, Vlad bit the inside of his lip, fist silently finding the gleaming white walls.

* * *

Vlad wrung his hands as Daniel was moved in for an X-ray-and later, an ultraviolet scanning. The boy remained motionless through it all on the

gurney, and the short, squat little ghost obtained a troubled frown on his face as Daniel was wheeled in one last time for one more blood sample.

With a weary sigh, and a careful glance at the information that Vlad had given him on Danny's current situation on his clipboard, he adjusted the

broken spectacles he still insisted to wear on his face, floated to help Danny's limp body onto an examining table, murmuring quietly with his

coworkers as he did so.

~*~*~

"So what the blazes are you telling me? Does the boy have any brain damage-amnesia?"

Basil had sent his squadron away by this point, and had joined the billionaire in the waiting room-a small cup of steaming tea in Vlad's hands.

The old ghost fussily adjusted his cracked spectacles, about to reply-but then saw Vlad's hand reach for the doorknob for the boy's hospital room.

Four and a half hours had gone by, and the results had finally been scanned into feasible data.

However, that had not been satisfactory enough for Vlad-and had indeed demanded for facts, not fiction.

The portly ghost had kindly tapped the billionaire's shoulder once his flustered coworkers had resumed work, and offered him a cup of darjeeling

tea, promising a "discussion" once all was said and done.

The doctor wearily sighed as Vlad hesitated in taking the doorknob, and shook his head.

"Sir….please. Do not disturb the child. From what your descriptions depict, he's already had quite enough of that."

Incredulous at what he had felt like was an order, Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly, but he did move his fingertips away from the doorknob and sit

down, once again, on the bench opposite the normally pleasant faced man.

Basil gave him a kind smile, which Vlad found somewhat reassuring as the ghostly physician glanced up at the nearby clock.

"Ah....dear me.....tis getting late....I did promise Eliza and the family I'd be home before long....but, well...."

He surveyed Vlad quietly, face impassive.

"You and I...have much to talk about, Master Masters."

Vlad growled slightly under his breath, which escaped as a slight hiss.

"Obviously! You have evaded my questions all evening, you bleeder-and you will NOT leave these grounds until you tell me."

Vlad set his cup on the bench beside him, and, fidgeting in agitation, stood up, and began to pace the hall, a frown on his face.

"What. Is. Wrong. With the boy?!"

Basil watched quietly, expression quite sober as the man continued to rant.

"I'm sick of these-these abstract _theories_! I want answers, Basil-does the boy need surgery?"

"Sir, I-"

Vlad continued to pace, growing angrier by the minute.

"What happened to him-in Amity? What's happened to him? I thought it a matter of a few injuries and malnutrition-but what is it, really? What's

happening to the boy?"

His voice had nearly risen to a shout at the end, and he'd whipped about with a glare to face Basil's quiet, almost sorrowful expression.

That cooled his rage-if only slightly.

As the clock chimed slightly in the distant silence, Basil began to speak once again.

"Sir...do forgive us. As well as I. I may not rush anything in my work-unless matter resolves us to be left in a matter of gravest emergency."

Vlad looked somewhat uncomfortable. Basil gave him a small smile.

"Do not worry sir. Tis only natural to worry for those you love."

Basil's expression became somewhat confused as Vlad opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded his consent for the doctor to continue.

"Ah....yes. From what your descriptions depict....Daniel, was it....?" He looked for Vlad's affirmative, who was sinking back into his seat, face in his

hands.

The man simply nodded. Basil, looking perhaps a bit uncomfortable, looked down, resumed speaking.

"Danny has a multitude of numerous injuries....but they should heal quickly enough, due to the counterproductive tendencies of his ghostly DNA.

What he really needs right now is rest....as well as food, more then anything else."

The old ghost flipped through his clipboard, looking weary.

"Give him six days....and he should be able to walk, albeit with a crutch. Eleven, and he should have nothing left but the occasional paper cut. His

readings have indicated an unhealthy blood sugar level....but that HAS been confirmed before....so we did give him a few supplements through the

IV.

"Um.....well...no cerebral concussions. There was some slight internal bleeding at one point...but, should Danny not move around too much, it

can seal itself nor-"

Vlad glanced up.

"Why did you call him that?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Daniel? Sorry...the chap didn't look much like a Daniel. Rather more like a Danny-but that's just my opinion. My apologies, sir.

Anyhoo, no brain damage, either. That has been concurred unanimously by my crew."

This was reassuring....as well as disturbing.

If that wasn't the problem, what did he need to have fixed, then....?

Basil's eyelids flickered, and he adjusted his spectacles once again.

"In...concern to Daniel's....odd behavior sir, well...."

His eyes narrowed.

"...perhaps you'd better acquire yourself a psychologist for Daniel. I...can only explain so much of what has befallen the poor boy.

Still, I shall do my best. Tis' all I CAN do, in the end."

~*~*~

"A mind…will do great things to protect itself, sir. Some things it cannot really learn to take in. And....well....it takes a mechanical impulse to itself.

There is…denial. Some choose to see one thing….and, perhaps-recall another."

Basil sighed wearily.

"And others-particularly those of a young epoch-really have no choice in the matter. The mind is as attuned to the human heart as it is a separate

entity, sir."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, looking flabbergasted.

"What _nonsense_ are you stuttering now, you-?"

Basil's calm, oaken eyes fixed themselves upon the frosty, midnight blue eyes of the billionaire, creases beginning to line his expression once more.

"Do forgive me if I puzzled you, sir. I merely meant to state that the mind is infinitely open throughout the ages-if one is prepared to use that little

more of then a percentage of said stasis of thought-they will still find, that while the mind has a thousand eyes, they are still confined to the

heart's one."

Basil rubbed at his spectacles, exhaling softly in Vlad's sudden silence.

"Young master Danny may be of adolescence-though he certainly does not look it-but what he has experienced in a mere matter of days….many

have been driven to an ill state of mind in such an overwhelming concourse. From what the boy's test charts depict, already the toll has already

taken its journey on his body."

Basil flipped through the small folder of pages, sighing once again.

"Ah, gracious me….faint signs of malnutrition….fever has taken him more then once…."

Shaking his head, Basil allowed the small packet of pages to fall shut with a slight _snap _on the clipboard.

"The boy's parents…are dead. His sister…is dead. As are his childhood associates, and home."

His eyes met Vlad's once again.

"Gone, Mr. Masters. Gone."

The man visibly shuddered as Basil turned to the door's windowpane once again, a slight sadness flickering onto his features.

"Poor, poor boy. Too much, too soon. Like I have stated previously-many lose the will to live at such times-and others, well….have their internal

fight kick in.

Whether Daniel's flame was snuffed out when this event took place, I do not know-but to spare himself of this agony, his mind took one last

frantic, desperate step-like that of a child's.

Delete the virus…and that of the source."

Basil slowly shook his head, a regretful expression entering his countenance.

"I regret to say I do not know why, sir. Some people can unconsciously build a defense for such actions-if only for a short period of time. Others

aren't as strong-and the walls _will _fall to pieces within hours.

Others, well…can go a step further. You hear about them discussing said repressed memories with their counselors and psychologists. And

others….ah….their subconscious WILL recognize what that tiny scrap of information or small image will do to them, in the end. After all, the body

_does_ live to wish to protect itself."

A cold chill had readily swept over the man's chest cavity as, hoarsely, he began to speak.

"H-how long?"

Vlad closed his eyes.

"Can it last...?"

Basil exhaled.

"My point is….for a time limit….it could be….

…..possibly….forever, sir."

~*~*~

*Sighs wearily, drops head in hands, and cries.*

Very tired.....So very tired.....Zzzzzz.....

Oh, b-before I drop off, be prepared, dear chaps.

Unfortunately, Vlad is about to decide to save himself and Daniel...and....well......does something extremely boneheaded.

*Groans. Be prepared.*


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Come

The Graveyard of the Fireflies

~*~*~*~

Hallo, once again, my dears. I hope you enjoyed a festive holiday season-whichever one you celebrate. Today, as I type this-is the start of Kwanzaa, and the first day is often representative with that of _Umoja_, or Unity:

To strive for and to maintain unity in the family, community, nation, and race. I don't celebrate Kwanzaa, myself-but it certainly sounds like a festive and wonderful time of the year.

Anyhoo, anyhow….I do hope you like this newest segment. I'm afraid that while I can be fairly punctual with my updates, I've been quite lax as of late. '~' Gomen nasai….I am really very sorry. ~ My material is not Oscar nominee, but I hope you find it enjoyable, regardless.

_Quote:_

_"Now thou hast found the end of all thy days  
Hast thou found any heart a vigil keeping  
For thee among the dead—some heart that heard  
Thy singing when thou wert a brown, sweet bird  
Gray Æons gone, in some old forest sleeping  
Beneath the seas long since? in Death's dim ways  
Has thy heart any word?"_

~*~

The weather rarely reflects a person's mood. Nature is a coy thing, and will rarely discern former judgment due to some new development in something it can deem so insignificant as a heart. It was the same when mankind was created…or evolutionized. Which way it is, I know not-so I wouldn't bother asking. Everyone will give you a different answer.

However, there are some days that do, conveniently enough, reflect upon what you are currently feeling if anything at all.

Sunshine and a light gale sweeping over fresh and vibrant green stalks say quite a bit. You may be at the top of your wheel that day….and sunlight may simply add to it. That's obviously quite simple.

Other days that are....not as fine for you....may likewise be reflected.

The billionaire found this to be quite true that night as he broodingly stared out into the distance beyond the bay window, impassive face doing quite a good job in its effort to keep his emotions well cloaked....including himself.

As he stared at his own reflection in the cold glass, hand resting on the frame, he wearily exhaled.

_Especially_ himself.

~*~

Vlad had needed some time to think. So off he had went to his study, midnight eyes sober and slightly brooding as he watched rain continue to

patter down on the Earth below, coolly splashing into small puddles that had deepened immensely since last he had peered out.

_Would it never stop raining?_

It was a casual question, but one that Vlad found himself asking anyway, as a momentary relief from the thoughts that had been plauging him ever since he'd dismissed Basil.

But, seeing as the rain did NOT seem to be letting up anytime soon, Vlad continued his silent vigil, tightlipped and fists clenched, flesh growing continuously colder.

~*~*~*~

Hand pressed against the cool glass, Vlad soberly watched the rain fall, and sighed ever so slightly.

Madeline.

To even think of her was painful. But it couldn't be helped.

Nothing could, anymore.

Vlad's face crumpled slightly, as he felt his hard fought for composure slip. Grasping the windowframe for support, the man nonetheless staggered

slightly before his knees buckled, and the billionaire found himself on the floor, staring at his hands.

Maddie.

The only woman he'd ever loved....and, desired for his own ....who SHOULD have been his own....

If only Jack were still alive. If only Vlad had the composure and self restraint not to kill him within a span of two seconds....

Vlad's fist slammed into the delicate, hand created glass-causing a large, vibrant crack to appear-like that of lightning.

Eyes dark, he looked at it for a minute or so, decided he did not care much-even at the faint, ruby red scratch that had blossomed on his hands

as a result....

He buried his face in his hands for a minute or so, biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from emanating the scream of misery he'd been

allowing himself to bear for such a long time....

Curled up in a tiny ball on the floor. Vlad Plasmius. The all but invincible.

Hot tears streaming from his eyes again. Vlad Masters. Billionaire and business typhoon.

Feeling ready to destroy anything or anyone foolish enough to be in his path, the half hybrid that had ghosts scrambling for cover, the feared one,

the red eyed phantom-Vlad Plasmius....

_Was at the point of wishing for death._

There, he could find Maddie-and kill Jack. Preferably again. If Heaven existed, that wouldn't exactly be too bad of a sight to behold for himself.

To hold Maddie. And to have the son he'd always known was meant to be his, to have him smiling instead of-

Vlad's insides constricted.

Daniel.

Had he almost forgotten?

Rubbing at red eyes, Vlad hesitated, then drew himself up on his elbow slightly, staring at the floor, face extremely wan and pale.

Daniel.

Vlad quickly glanced at the nearby clock, a small frown on his face.

Just another hour before Daniel awoke.....

Would he still be partially repressing the more...unpleasant details in his memories? Vlad almost envied him.

Key word being "almost."

How on Earth could you envy the child now? He had powers-powers that practically anyone would beg for their own-to use for their own gain and to obtain glory beyond wildest dreams-

But the boy had never done any of that. He HAD used his powers justly.

And, he was rewarded by being left all alone in the world.

* * *

Perhaps this was for the best that this had befallen Daniel. At least...the memory, anyway.

Vlad managed to sink down into an armchair after a few deep breaths, angrily rubbing at streaming eyes with his hankerchief.

If only there was a way to _ensure_ that Daniel remained in the dark, remained out of the pain, remained safe-

The billionaire's eyes were sad as he gazed at a nearby bookshelf. One that Maddie had been standing near months a-

No. No, he wasn't going to think of that. He needed to focus on the little hybrid.

~*~*~

Selfish as he knew it was, Vlad needed Danny just as much as the younger hybrid needed him. Madeline Fenton was dead.

And, with her, so many schemes and dreams he'd had with her in the center had vaporized to dust.

He had money. And lots of it. Power as well.

So much of that.

But now, it was empty. What use of it all was it if you couldn't enjoy it with someone you cared for?

There was nothing left for the man TO do...other then waituntil his grave bitterly closed over him after enduring a miserable existence.

And he would not grasp that future. Hestill had some dignity left. And, if Daniel were to accept him....life would be...durable.

If not, in time....actually enjoyable, again.

Still, he wasn't exactly sure what to DO when the younger hybrid woke up.

If he still remembered nothing, what was Vlad to tell him....? If this was only temporary, was Vlad to tell him the truth?

Or was he to lie?

A whisp of smoke faded from Vlad's mouth. He soundly ignored it as the old specter Basil floated into the room.

Didn't he already dismiss him?

"....Sir?"

Vlad was in no mood to humor the doctor with a response, and so, Basil was ignored as the man continued to emptily gaze into space.

Basil cleared his throat, and decided to try again.

"S-Sir....I've....I'm sorry to interrupt you at such a terrible time....but..."

He wrung emerald hands together.

"....I'm...a little concerned over young Danny's diagnostics."

Still silence. Basil turned his head slightly to the side.

"If I may ask, Master Masters....what….are your attentions?"

For such a brilliant mind, Basil wasn't exactly the brightest bulb on the Hanukkah bush. Vlad continued to ignore him.

But Basil was either very brave, or really rather stupid, because he drifted to the window, expression glum.

"I...don't know what can be done for him," he said wearily, shaking his head with a slight frown.

Vlad looked up for a minute or two, decided to ignore him yet again, and resumed his stare at the floor.

Obviously, the young hybrid knew nothing of the truth. Actually, seeing as how any memory involving Jasmine, Jack, Maddie, Mr. Folley and Miss

Manson was gone, then.....

Daniel's mind was now rather like an empty scrapbook, at this point. There really wasn't too much left but basic information children already knew,

instinct, and very vague memories that did not connect with the five loved ones he'd lost.

But what was he to tell the boy?

That was what tormented the man unduly ever since he had sedated the frantic younger hybrid, and had Basil's team survey him more carefully.

Vlad couldn't quite understand why Daniel didn't seem to remember who the older hybrid was. Basil had had a slight theory to it-rather like a chain effect to Jack-the thought was nauseating, but reasonable-Daniel's mind must of detected him as a link to Jack and Maddie, and when the chains of memory had been broken, Vlad had been eliminated from the boy's subconciousness altogether.

That was good....and very bad.

Obviously, it wouldn't devastate Danny to learn of his loved ones' demise-a demise he'd seemed to blame himself wholeheartedly for beforehand.

It wouldn't devastate him to find out.

It would _kill_ him.

There was not a doubt in Vlad Masters' mind that Daniel would either waste away from a broken heart, or attempt to kill himself in frantic despair and desperation to see his loved ones once again.

Vlad silently shook his head.

No. Daniel certainly could not know the truth. For his sake as well as Vlad's.

Basil suggested that this could, quite possibly, last for the duration of Daniel's life.

He wouldn't need to hurt anymore.

Vlad glanced up at Basil, eyebrow raised.

"....forgive me. Is Daniel....?"

"Still asleep, sir."

Ah. Vlad glanced at the clock once again.

He still had a little more time....!

It would be cruel of the man to keep the memory of Daniel's loved ones silent. He was fully aware of just how sick and inhumane it would be to lie to teh boy about something so crucial.

But he couldn't let go of the last thing that gave the man anything left to live for. Daniel would stay with him-that had already been assured by the lawyers. Lawfully, Vlad WAS Danny's parent.

But what would the older halfa do with the younger? If he merely told Daniel that he was a resident in this house, had an accident, lost many, many memories-which sounded like an awful, cliché soap opera, the boy was bound to get suspicious eventually-and search for clues.

Daniel would want a confirmation, wouldn't he?

And Vladwould just have to ensure that confirmation would occur.

With a slight sigh, Vlad stood, Basil giving him a slightly curious glance, but saying nothing.

Finally, Vlad spoke.

"....let's go and visit our patient, hmm....?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Come

Lies

~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. ^^ I do hope you're feeling well.

And may I wish you a happy 2010, everyone! Let's welcome in the New Year with a new chapter of Kingdom Come…which I still don't know about the title….

How did I get it, again…? I really ought to have gone with The Graveyard of The Fireflies…..but noooo, I had to find the most random and vague segment I could configurate.

Danny's going to be in for some serious pain later….and I'm not quite sure how I plan to end this. Still, it will end when it does, and I can only hope it will be a momentous one.

I FINALLY saw TUE…and it wasn't that bad. Not my favorite one, but the parts with Vlad and Danny were rather touching. Poor Danny.

Sheesh, are my author notes always this long? More like a paragraph….~

_Quote:_

_~*~*~_

_"Hope abides; therefore I abide.  
Countless frustrations have not cowed me.  
I am still alive, vibrant with life.  
The black cloud will disappear,  
The morning sun will appear once again  
In all its supernal glory."_

It _hurt._

And the pained struggle of exhaling and inhalation was making it all the more so as a pale, trembling hand struggled to remove the suffocating appendage currently covering his mouth and nose.

…..?

Why wouldn't the…thing-probably a breather mask, judging by the slight, timed _beeps_ he could hear faintly in the background….

It was too dark to make out anything from under his eyelids. No flash of light-and no familiar hue or color to give Danny even a fevered distinction of where he might be.

He struggled to open his eyes-and, on the third attempt, succeeded in parting them for a fraction of a second.

Fortunately, the boy could see quite a bit in the split second he had to discern anything.

Unfortunately, all he could discern was one thing:

He COULD see. A whole lot of dark.

…..and that pretty much covered it, though he thought he might have seen the occasional hint of a small, emerald light beside him…as well as an unfamiliar, faint beeping sound.

At first, the young boy, still slightly groggy under the morphine and other sedater medication that Vlad had injected into his bloodstream, wasn't very aware of anything in the surrounding area, other then….

…..?

Again, Danny felt slightly confused. Check that, his own thoughts were only vaguely coherent, and he couldn't even tell where he was resting. His bed?

….speaking of which, where did he usually sleep?

For a moment or two, Danny lay there, a small, troubled frown beginning to formulate underneath his breather.

Surely, there was a reason why he was here. His eternally aching body had to be proof of that. Perhaps he was in a hospital?

The thought was a little, oddly as it sounded, comforting. There was one clue on his whereabouts-and it seemed quite likely, seeing as how there seemed to be a slight soreness to his wrist that suggested a needle had been injected. Perhaps an IV stand?

But that still didn't cover the entire story for him. He still wanted to learn more.

He still HAD to learn more.

What had happened to him? Had he been in an accident? An operation?

Danny winced as he attempted to tug his ankle back underneath the covers. It was really rather hot in here-and someone had heaped either quite a few thick covers over him, or forgot the boy was there, and threw another mattress on him.

Every particle and atom of his flesh was slightly achy-and perhaps a bit achy, as if he'd pulled something ever so slightly. Sore though they were, they didn't quite sting.

Maybe he'd been….in an accident. Yes, that sounded likely. But why couldn't he remember a thing about it?

If it had been an operation….maybe it was the anesthetic that kept him from remembering anything. But it was beginning to wear off-uncomfortable awareness of the twanging stiffness of his body was becoming more and more evident with each passing second. He must have been still for what felt like some period of time.

Accident sounded more likely. Maybe he'd had a small concussion or head trauma-and that was why only the vaguest memories were slipping through his memory, like those through a siege.

He could remember his name was Daniel. Someone had said that not too long ago. It was a rich, debonair….though frantic tone. Danny faintly pondered the identity of the man, a small scowl finding his features again.

…..too hard to recall who the man was. He'd come back to that later.

He could remember making a gooey, glue covered collage in second grade-and he could remember walking down a sidewalk.

He could remember a paper cut he had gotten surely not so long ago….and he could remember looking up at a star strewn, dark skyline, alone, on a small hill.

For some reason, he could remember that a bully that had been tormenting him since grade school….and he could recall sitting on a swing, feeling slightly bored.

Only the most random bits of information-such as the multiplication table and where some place named Brazil was-were currently scattered in the bewildered child's mind.

Like that of a bad slideshow-completely disheveled and out of order, the images flowed.

Searching across the broken tangents of though, Danny pondered, looking for a good place to start. At last, he found something fairly feasible, and settled upon "remembering…"

_Someone was calling his name._

Danny had looked up in surprise from where he had been perched in a sandbox, a goofy smile beginning to grace his small, rather petite figure.

Someone was waving at him. Who it was-Danny couldn't tell-for the far off figure was somewhat….

Faceless. The voice was feminine-and faintly familiar, but the person calling to him had no face….

….nor any tangible features at all, save for a walking shadow.

_"Danny!"_

The little boy laughed.

_"Hullo, Ja-"_

And the memory abruptly cut itself off.

~*~*~*~

Danny simply lay there for a minute or two, feeling extremely lost.

As well as very frightened, by this point.

What had happened?

It was like a scene from a storybook-and one completely tarnished, at that.

For one of the character's faces had been completely torn out.

He shuddered in discomfort, heartbeats beginning to pick up once more.

As if that weren't disturbing enough, what was wrong with him? That memory had to be at least eight years or so. Surely he had many-or at least a fair few-memories before he was six years old?

But no….although Danny strained, biting his lip in sheer concentration, much to his misery, he couldn't recall too many things other then a few faint tangents of childish dream and babble.

Ink hadn't made its blemish very well on the pages….if at all.

Vague, bleached white hues. Everywhere.

Danny stirred slightly, a distressed whimper tearing from himself, in spite of the fiery pang shooting up his thin spine.

Maybe, if he'd just fall back asleep, this nightmare would pass.

As well as the other, rather more whole one currently shifting in the outskirts of his subconscious.

~*~*~*~

_Terror. Bafflement . Disorientation. _

_But, curious a boy Danny could faintly recall himself to be, the urge to receive answers to his questions didn't seem to apply itself very much when fleeing from an unholy terror took root. _

_He remembered running, lungs aching, heart racing as he continued to sprint down unfamiliar hallway after unfamiliar stone hallway._

_"DANIEL!"_

_Someone was screaming his name. A sudden urge overtook him to glance backwards-but he obviously wasn't about to-_

_Why was he running?_

_He didn't know, and didn't care. All that mattered at the present moment was the all too simple action of putting one foot in front of the other._

_As rapidly as he could._

_His thoughts were cut off and brief, but desperation had been in perfect clarity:_

_Get out, get out, get out...._

_Get away...._

_A monster-a monster posing as a human one minute, seizing him and transfiguring into a wraith the next…and DRIFTING THROUGH LAYERS OF foundation…._

_He could faintly recall falling onto the floor structure after violently struggling-_

_Then, the thing with sad, red eyes…._

_Sad?_

_Danny had almost forgotten. The creature HAD certainly looked distressed enough, and, in the boy's still waking confusion at the strange face and terrain, he HAD felt sorry for the…phantom-human-whatchamacallit._

_….until, of course, he dreamt that said ghost had decided to tranquilize Danny._

_Down he'd fallen, straight into the pit of darkness, mind and body numb._

_Down…._

_Down…._

_Down._

_There was nothing to remember after that, but the oblivion that had closed over his mind._

_~*~*~_

But that hadn't happened. Surely, it was just a dream.

Danny tried to remember if he had liked watching bad horror films before this…development.

That was yet another factor he couldn't remember. The boy's fingers began to clench in frustration.

Enough was enough.

With the smallest grunt of effort, Danny strained against the heaviness against his eyelids.

And, managed to break through this time, eyelids fluttering, but managing to hold them open, all the same.

~*~*~

He blinked.

Maybe this WAS a hospital. The room was simple enough-bed, bedside table, rug, what looked like an IV, a heart monitor, and a glass window leading to a viewing chamber.

_…viewing chamber….?_

Didn't interns use those to get a better idea on how to properly observe professionals at work? Yes, that had to be it.

Well, Danny was awake, and, in spite of the circumstances, found that he was a bit satisfied with the results.

It wasn't so bad. Once he found one of the physicians here, he could at least inquire how long this brain…hemorrhage….thing was going to last.

Or, if he had any friends or family waiting for him. He hoped this was so.

Feeling the slightest bit emboldened, and a small smile on his face, began to make his way out of bed, wincing slightly. It certainly beat waiting around for someone who may or may not show up.

A nearby clock chimed the hour, and Danny gave it a slight, curious glance as he squinted at the small hands in the darkness. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

Sheesh. It was either very late or very, very early. Hard to say which.

Danny's foot had already reached the floor, and he'd been contemplating how to summon the energy to walk properly before something cold touched his arm.

The boy started slightly. Maybe he'd brushed against the metal framing of the infirmary bed?

But casually glancing behind himself, the young hybrid found that no, it was not.

As a pair of uncertain, slightly skeptical eyes bored into his own…which happened to be scarlet, a cold, hard, bitter sense of dread drove itself over the panicking teen again after a dim assessment passed through his mind again:

_No. _

_No, it was not._

~*~*~

The cold hand had tentatively touched Danny's shoulder, and had now tugged the boy back with a slight-"No you don't."

The boy had frozen, quite rigid in Vlad's grip.

And then, much to the man's distress, Danny let out a startled yelp and began to desperately tug at himself, clearly intentional on fleeing one again.

Vlad tightened his grip, a worried gasp escaping slightly.

"Daniel-please-"

Danny's heartrate had shot up magnificently, according to the nearby machinery still hooked to the child. The boy ignored him, tugs becoming all the more frantic.

"Eeergh-it's…it's YOU again-let go…let go!"

The boy shot a fierce glance at the man, continuing to wildly strain for freedom.

Vladimir was already beginning to lose patience. Forcing himself to calm, if only inwardly, he decided to try once again.

"Daniel, my boy-do not make me sedate you once again, please, just-**Daniel-_stop it_**_!"_

Whoops.

He'd made the mistake of yelling, and now, while the boy had halted, he'd also gone pale. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he forced his voice down a notch or two.

"I'm not here to hurt you, my boy-but mark my words, you'll hurt YOURSELF if you don't-stop-THRASHING!"

The words were pleading…as well as berating. The guy was irritated, that was for certain.

How had he gotten in here? Danny certainly didn't notice.

Had he…phased through the….?

No. No….he wasn't going to go down THAT particular avenue again.

Danny closed his eyes, took a quick, shuddering breath, and held it for ten seconds in the deathly silence.

Releasing it in a puff, the boy slightly turned back to the anxious ghost still watching him, face creased in obvious concern. He hadn't released the boy's arms, yet.

Finally, Danny spoke, fighting tremendously to keep his voice steady.

"….you're the….same one from before, aren't you? That…man….who turned into a…?"

Okay, maybe he WAS in a hospital. A mental hospital. Maybe the reason why he could hardly recall a single whole memory from his broken mind was that he'd finally gone nuts, lost it, and had ended up in a place where strait coats were dress code.

But now wasn't the time to worry about it.

His voice from below was uncertain, but soft and slow. Vlad's forehead creased slightly before the man sighed himself.

"….if you mean the one who you invoked in that charming little game of "chicken," then yes, I suppose I am."

Surprisingly enough, Danny blushed. Biting back a smirk, and realizing this was a delicate situation, Vlad turned to face the boy once again, mouth open.

But, then he closed it, feeling somewhat awkward.

The boy had passed the first step by somewhat accepting the man's ghoulish counterpart. Now, for the second test….

A pair of black rings materialized themselves around the man's waist. Danny started in surprise, mouth sliding open ever so slightly.

The converged rings began to silently split away from the ghost's sober form, quietly transfiguring white into black, pallow flesh to alabaster….

Red orbs to midnight blue….

In spite of the newly developed madness, Danny began to laugh slightly, half relieved, half hysterical expression on his face.

"Oh….oh, man….you….you really had me going for a second!"

Vlad cast him a puzzled look, but said nothing. A grin had found Danny's face, and a delighted one at that.

"So-how'd you do that? I guess I was just hallucinating from before-but how'd you make THAT look convincing?"

The older hybrid simply stared at him, dumbfounded.

The boy….believed it to be a trick?

Well, no point in bringing up those matters now. He'd already "freaked", if that was what young people insisted on saying, these days-the boy out quite a bit. No use in making the child faint.

Those could easily wait till later…..

After his nervous chuckle, Danny cast the man a wondering glance.

How DID he do that? Well…judging from the suit, the man could most likely afford such an odd…er…special effect.

Speaking of which…

The man looked to be in his late thirties-fairly tall. His eyes were cobalt, and, while he didn't seem to bear much resemblance to himself, maybe….

Danny took a quick, involuntary glance at his palms.

"So, um…."

Danny paused, looking curious as he took in the man, a small, curious smile on his face.

He certainly didn't look like a doctor, in any case, but…..

Perhaps a relative? Danny wasn't sure. The man clearly hadn't answered him last time.

Time to try once again.

"Do I…know you….sir?" He added anxiously, watching the man's face blanch for whatever reason. Danny flushed, slightly. Obviously, the man thought it very odd to be called "sir"….at least by the boy.

Vlad said nothing as he uncertainly sank onto the corner of the bed, Danny still peering at him thoughtfully.

He really didn't think he could bear himself to look at those pale eyes. Not now.

Not when he was about to do what he was about to do….

There'd be no turning back after he'd fulfilled what he sent out to accomplish this night. A side of Daniel was going to be lost and chained forever-especially after the little…"special delivery" he was to receive from Axion labs fairly soon was….completed.

And by "completed", he meant, "improved."

He took a deep breath.

_Calm yourself, Masters, it's for the greater good…._

Daniel had to face horrors grown men would shrink from-on a regular basis. Now, he had descended upon an especially dark road-but who could see the darkness if one was carefully blindfolded?

The darkness there was…different. Safer. And it would overtake the boy to light. It could.

It had to.

Finally, Vlad released the breath he'd been holding, feeling slightly ill.

It was for his own sanity as well as the boy. Mouth suddenly dry, he nonetheless cleared his throat, another worried, uncertain expression touching his eyes as he turned to face an expectant little hybrid.

"Son….do you really not remember what happened….?"

~*~*~*~

Yes, Vlad is going to go through with it. D: The poor fool.

Numbing the pain is just going to make it all the more potent for Danny later. Just…mentally give him a hug or a clap on the shoulder, okay?

Happy New Years, everybody! *Faints.*


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Come

A Balm of Lies

~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Good to be back.

My Fanfiction days are rapidly coming to an end-and I hope to have all of mine finished by the end of this year. Better yet-by Summertime. I'm graduating high school as well as heaving for college next year, and I must be at the top at my bracket to find a suitable university to begin my studies on becoming a teacher. I'm perhaps a little nervous-I plan to leave for Utah, which is in terms of out-of-state college. *Gulps. Oh, dear.*

But although it would probably be easier to delete my account, I just can't bring myself to do it. Shucks. Ah, well.

More Vlad and Danny action. ^^ Poor Danny…..

Vlad is about to do something really, really, really, really, really, very stupid in order to "save" Danny. As well as himself.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

Quote:

"There is peace and rest and comfort in sorrow."

~*~*~*~

Danny clasped the surprised billionaire's wrist in his own. Feeling uncomfortable with the younger hybrid's piercing gaze, Vlad attempted to tug away, but the young child simply tightened his grip, biting his lip out of sheer desperation.

The young boy was quite wan by this time, and now, he felt more then slightly nauseous as he desperately scanned his subconscious for the man's awkward tones.

The scattered remnants of what little memory he had was faint, and, much to the boy's growing agitation, he could not close a match with any of the other voices he could dimly recall.

Danny cast an anxious glance at the man's lowered, midnight, cobalt eyes.

They were flickered in…sadness. Sorrow.

The child bit his lip, faintly remembering a tone somewhat like the odd man's, but it had been...smug. In a much more satisfied note, like that of a self congratulating cat who has just, after a slight struggle, devoured a canary in a rush of blood and discarded feathers.

Anxiously, he leaned forwards, frosty eyes beset with uncertainty.

"....you said something occurred. But I don't remember anything."

He inched closer, now feeling sick with desperation.

He remembered nothing of what had transpired-if anything at all.

But now, after racking his mind to only find scattered bits and pieces in an otherwise irreconcilably helpless, blur of distorted and fuzzy image, Danny was nothing short of resigned.

As well as frantic.

Nothing was piecing together quite right. The puzzle pieces of the links only fit ever so slightly if you pounded against them with great force, and purposely and carelessly shoved the remnants into a misshapen blob.

Danny felt his pale skin break out into a icy sweat as every nerve of his core began to prickle slightly, as if his bedding had been transfigured to frost from the arctic circle.

It was only through barely moving lips that Danny voiced the first of his many thousand-if not million-inquiries that had to be resolved.

NOW.

"......what happened?"

* * *

An owl hooted ever so softly before making its way back home in the darkness of the Wisconsin forest.

A pause.

Vlad swallowed ever so slightly past the enormous knot that was his throat, ignoring the slight flickering in his stomach.

Mentally berating himself for cowardice, he sighed once again, regardless.

~*~*~

The world had gone to become an empty, tormenting cavern since Madeline's....

.....

His hands buckled violently, and a tremor shook the older hybrid.

A grim smile with not a smile to be found in it nearly graced his features.

.......huh.

....it was rare he could even twist the name in his head now without the constant array of tears.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, he cast an uncertain, awkward glance at the child that still gripped at him, looking....

....frightened.

* * *

This, by itself, was quite unusual for the younger hybrid to show fear-pure, genuine _fear_-and the uncertainty he'd always buried within himself-for even those of his most loved ones.

Vlad inwardly winced at the words.

Daniel had had everything, but he also now had nothing at all.

His best friends.

Dead.

His sister.

Gone.

His Mother and Father.

............likewise demolished.

And the child-for what was Danny really, other then little more then a frightened little boy with no idea what was going on....?

Vlad managed a shuddery, but nonetheless silent, gasp as the boy's own brow furrowed, now looking mildly disturbed by the billionaire's continued silence.

Danny's mind had frantically attempted to...make the bad things go away.

That was the most asinine...as well as fitting....term for it all.

The image of Danny's deadened face at the Fenton Family graveside, and air of hopeless despair still chilled at Vlad's spectral core.

And then, Vlad's insides began to frantically contort into an excruciating bout of

Brow furrowing, Vlad felt his reticence quiver ever so slightly at the thought, the flood of sympathy beginning to violently shake the structure of his foundation.

Vlad, too, had everything.

But he also held nothing at all.

Just like the child who would never hold everything again.

Just nothing.

Not for the first time, Vlad's eyes pricked with tears as he leaned towards the bewildered Danny to give him the lightest, and most awkwardest of hugs.

Vlad was not a hugger, but this last word-a word that once he dropped, he could never, ever withdraw back-was one that save a shattered heart.

The man was completely, fully, and utterly destroyed-beyond any physical repair.

But he still needed the boy. Maddie's child was the only thing worth living for, anymore.

Bitter an act that it was, heinous and kind and evil and....final revenge towards Jack that it was.....that thought was slightly comforting, in spite of the gravity of the situation.....

.....if Danny were to discover the truth, the boy would soon be just as bad of a ruin as the man was, were Vlad not to save Danny....

....as well as himself.

And the man's next words, my dear reader, Vlad chose to finish with the most pity and selfishness that the man could muster in his prolonged, short, and bitter lifetime.

* * *

~*~

"You were….hurt, Daniel," Vlad spoke at last, staring blankly at his hands.

Danny had just been ready to accept that the man simply was not going to respond, and so, he startled in surprise at the man's choice of words.

It was hardly a surprise, of course-the teen only had to feel his still fatigued muscles to confirm it-albeit with a slight wince.

"....okay. But that still doesn't-"

The billionaire spoke once again.

"....in the lab.....explosion." He sighed heavily, the now intrigued and slightly apprehensive look on the child's face not going unnoticed.

".....I guess it's natural for your mind to still be underveloping a few....blank spots after your concussion, son, but-"

Almost immediately, Danny's eyes widened slightly, and anxious intrigue began to rack his few, untouched memories.

~*~

_Explosion._

_An explosion._

_In the darkness he so desperately had avoided-there had been an explosion of noise and illumination._

_And then, reigning silence. _

* * *

Vlad slowly turned his head to face the stricken boy, concern beginning to shape his already now heavily lined face.

"........Daniel....?"

The boy twitched ever so slightly in response, a slight frown beginning to bloom on his features, as the slight memory of the collapsing world

came back to him, shadowed faintly on his face.

"...explosion? Lab?"

He could vaguely recall some small, unbroken-though rather blurry image of a lab, but there had been nothing and no one there.

Just vials.

And lots and lots boxes filled with bubblewrap and other assorted junk.....

~*~*~

There were no so many questions to ask that Danny felt ready to hyperventilate.

How did he get caught up an explosion?

How did the explosion happen, anyway?

Where was this lab?

Why had he been in it?

And, if he had been in a lab, why was he now in a castle?

Whose castle was it?

And, the most vexing question that would sooner or later be the key to them all....!

* * *

Danny placed a palm on his rapidly spinning forehead, feeling nauseous. With a slightly anxious glance, Vlad helped the reluctant boy back into a lying position, and quietly replaced the covers.

The young hybrid's eyes flickered slightly.

"....who are you, then?" he asked at last, sounding more then a tad bit nervous once again.

Vlad started slightly, an indignant scowl beginning to grow on his features as a blissfully unaware Danny began to speak once again.

"If I was in a...lab, why am I here?" He turned his head slightly to the side, squinting, as if reevaluating his opinion on the odd stranger.

"Did you....?"

Vlad looked incredulous for a moment or so.

Then indignant.

And then, to Danny's surprise.....

_.....hurt._

~*~*~

Vlad's alabaster fingertips brushed ever so slightly at Danny's face, trailing lightly past his flesh to midnight hair, and then off to the bedsheets.

"Son…."

The voice was soft, slow, and extremely well orientated. Danny slowly began to look up, crystalline blue eyes locked in cobalt.

For a moment or two, neither of them said everything. Finally, Vlad squeezed Danny's shoulder very carefully, trying to find a part of the hybrid that wasn't currently nursing a bruise.

"....you need your rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

A slight pause.

"...but, I will leave you with this..."

Vlad's expression became quite cold, and Danny felt his body unconsciously shrink away as the man gave him a look.

It was yet another startling glance to receive from the man, for the gaze was filled with what seemed to be an uncharacteristic, soft affection.

As well as something lurking behind the sharp blue orbs.

Pity...?

Finally, the man spoke once more.

"Daniel, I will not-nor will you ever see the day-abandon someone I care for."

The tone rang with firm resignation.

"And...that includes you. Especially you. More then....anyone else."

Truth was unmistakable in his simple words. Danny cast an astonished look at the billionaire, and opened his mouth. But Vlad held up a hand to stop him.

".....to answer your question, after you were...hurt....I brought you here. You....."

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Normally, he was such a good liar, it was quite astonishing-even to the man himself. But now, when every word rang with a sense of finality....and pain.....

He closed his eyes, and opened them once more.

"....Daniel....what else was I to do? I will not see you suffer, my boy.

And...do you wish to know why?"

He bent down once again, only to whisper in the still startled Danny's ears.

"You're my _child_, Daniel. I'm your father."

~*~*~

Yes, yes, we've all seen this one. But, right now, I don't know whether to kick Vlad, hug him, or both. *Sighs wearily.* The poor guy....

This isn't going to be the whole story, folks. Basically, in just a few chapters, well....

I can't say too much, but Fright Knight and Pariah Dark get involved, as well as _La maison de Mort. _It's....complicated.

Sorry for taking so long, ma cheries-but do take care!


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Come

Where the Deities Stand Watch

~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. I really hope you enjoy this new segment.

*Winces.* Sorry I took so long…..

Quote:

_"On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the **protection** by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him."

* * *

_

Danny gave the man a blank, incomphrensive stare as Vlad's midnight blue orbs bored into his own crystalline sapparine.

For a minute, there was silence, save for the constant beeping of Danny's heart monitor-which had elevated itself drastically after the man had quietly finished speaking.

The young hybrid cast a bewildered look after a second or two, hurriedly going to peer at his own, bandaged hands, wishing he had a mirror.

Vlad simply stared at him soberly as the boy swallowed, desperately wracking his still slight adrift memory-or, at the very least, what was left of the strangled abyss- to once again, attempt to find a match for the odd, silver haired man.

….nothing. Only the voice sounded slightly familiar, once again.

Forehead creasing, Danny at last managed a slight sigh as the elder hybrid-who had been previously been occupied with staring at his own hands, mentally biting his lip-looked up at the sound.

Finally, Danny spoke, sounding slightly unnerved.

"Y-You're my…Dad? I'm your son?"

The man blinked, and then managed a slight, self mocking smirk.

Such foreign words for the child to use. Vlad dully had to ask himself whether there truly was anything left sane in this bitter world.

But it wasn't enough. Satisfying as it was to hear Daniel request the knowledge-for the man to have any stance in this life worth to live for-

He had to lie.

Lie to save Daniel-as well as himself.

~*~*~

The teenager's eyes widened as the man silently brought him in for a light embrace he was not at all quite certain he'd felt before. Still, as Vlad uncertainly put a hand at Danny's head, brushing at the soft, dark raven spikes-the boy closed his eyes once again, and exhaled, slowly.

The hug was an awkward one-Vlad didn't want to graze or irritate Danny's already inflamed wounds too much-but it felt..._right._ Even though the shadows from underneath the abyss where the child still did not trust himself-and doubted he would ever-convulsed wildly at man's touch, as if recoiling from nothing short of a poisonous serpent-the concern Danny had seen in the man's sorrowful blue orbs cast him with an emotion he had not felt since he had fled from the billionaire in their epic, hallway-hide-and-seek-game.

For a moment, Vlad simply held Danny, and, while Danny was still more then a fair share befuddled, he returned the embrace, faintly remembering what the man had said just split seconds ago.

This man-did he live in the castle? Did that mean the teen lived here, too? Was this home?

The teen cast a curious, now slightly bemused look at the man, whose hold was now becoming slightly shaky, as if the man were biting back an overpowering urge to sob.

Confusion bristled through the boy as he uncomfortably patted the man's back, now at a complete and unutterable loss of what to do-or even which action to start at.

Danny hadn't been hurt that badly. So why wouldn't…Dad….Vlad….whoever the heck he was-relax, already? He didn't want anyone hurting on his behalf.

The boy swallowed once again, attempting to find his words once again.

"……Dad?"

The man still holding Danny in a shuddery cradle started violently-then froze at the word. Danny inwardly cringed as one of the wraiths still lurking below the surface roared in sorrowful fury-rather as if it had been soundlessly betrayed.

The boy ignored it as he began to tentatively speak once again, unaware that Vlad's heartbeat was now tenfold of what it had been prior, pounding frantically like a caged butterfly as Danny cast him another curious glance.

"Er…sorry if I led you on there, for a sec. I…don't remember who you are."

That had been what Vlad was expecting to hear-but it was still rather a blow to the features. Had Vlad not prided himself as an accomplished actor…..

He marveled silently for a second or two, eyelids fluttering shut after a moment.

Basil had been right about the child. He remembered nothing.

Nothing at all.

And, to keep the boy's sanity and wellbeing-as well as his own-safe, it had best be KEPT that way.

Vlad's palm twisted, and convulted into a fist as the child began to speak again, now sounding anxious at the man's taciturnity.

"….I….I'm sorry-but, if you are who you say you are, you're basically….my Dad?"

An eerie silence settled in, only akin to the elder hybrid's frantic breathing.

Finally, the man withdrew from the embrace, eyes downcast, and a slight muscle twitching near his jaw line, looking bitterly ashamed of himself.

"…forgive me, my boy," he said at last, managing the slightest attempt at a smile.

"I....should not have laid so much upon you when you are already overwhelmed. You need to get some rest-I'll call the Doctor again in the mor-"

As he spoke, he had slowly begun to rise from the corner of the bed, but Danny seized the man's tuxedo waist jacket, fearful look in his eyes.

Vlad slowly turned to him, astonished. After a split pause, he opened his mouth again, only to hear the words spill from Danny's:

"Please. Don't leave yet," he begged, pale fingertips tightening their grip, as if the sheer force of a fifteen year old child could somehow stop the man from vacating, as he so obviously wished to do.

Vlad's eyes widened as he slowly took in Danny's frightened countenance…and his own eyes flickered slightly.

Daniel looked to be on the verge of tears. Yet another twinge of guilt fluttered at the man's chest cavity.

The boy had awoken up-with a destroyed memory, little to no idea of where he was, and the man had only been able to drop false, tantalizing hints about his nonexistent lifestyle before deciding to go.

Rolling his eyes slightly at the hot rush of shame, Vlad wearily sighed, and sank down on the bed once again as Danny resumed speaking:

"What accident? What happened? Where am I? Is this home? Are you really my Dad? Why can't I remember anything? Do I have any other family? Have I always lived here? Is this whole block thing permanent, or wha-"

Danny broke off as the slightest chuckle reverberated from the man, and Vlad gently tugged the boy in for yet another embrace, this time squeezing a surprised Danny very tightly-rather as if he were unconsciously chastening the boy to a safer ground.

At last, Vlad spoke; Danny's chin now resting on the billionaire's left shoulder.

"….that's quite a start we have there, little badger," he teased, hand reassuringly finding Danny's somewhat thin back.

"But as we have to answer those questions eventually, it might as well be in the here and now."

For a minute, he absentmindedly stroked up and down Danny's back, finding the well-rehearsed words, after all-quite easy to summon……

"For your first, prerecord question…well, if you are MY son….does that not make me YOUR father?"

His voice was lightly teasing as Danny blinked slightly, the billionaire's hand finding its way to his shoulder as it continued its ministrations.

"So, yes. As….for your accident…."

Danny felt the man lightly shudder, as if repressing something ready to spill out. Quiet though he was, the child eagerly listened.

"…it…occurred….in the lab."

He swallowed, and unconsciously gripped Danny tighter, unaware that his hold was now becoming a little painful for the boy as he closed his eyes, exhaled, and somewhat shakily let out:

"…..it was my fault you were caught up in the explosion, my dear boy. It's…it's my fault that I did not change the ecto-filtrator."

Vlad mentally cringed.

Ecto-filtrator? Daniel had been caught of NOTHING of the sort.

Still, he readily continued, all the same, as Danny turned his head-with slight difficulty-to face the man, looking (and feeling) slightly baffled, once again.

He couldn't remember his own face, but the boy vaguely knew bits and pieces of what a filtration system WAS.

Particularly one for the Ghost Zone, which Danny could also faintly recall….

~*~*~

Vlad continued to speak, silver tongue at the ready.

"…it was…after a training session….we, well, _I _decided, that we were to go to the lab for a short period of time. We were going to go on our monthly excursion into the Ghost Zone….and, five minutes after we entered, as I was still readying equipment…."

His voice had now become remarkably faint.

"…..you……..were already prepared…and waiting…for me…in front of the portal. I turned, I saw the filtrator reaching compaction level….and I tried…to warn you…."

Silence. Finally, Vlad's voice cracked slightly.

"Before….you could see…or before I could grasp you….the room….finally gave in. I turned intangible in the blast, but I couldn't see you, Little badger….and.."

A sour note entered his tone.

"I don't mind telling you that you had me _terrified_; terrified when I pulled you out of the wreck, terrified when I thought you had…"

He swallowed, and his voice broke at last.

Danny felt a wave of embarrassed shame he was not at all certain he should be feeling at all wrap over him, and he bit the inside of his mouth.

"…that's…what happened?"

He attempted to pull back, with no success. Vlad was still painfully gripping him.

The man nodded, then, noticing Danny's discomfort, slowly released him with a small, muttered apology.

"…you went into arrest, dear boy. I had the physicians operate; and, while your body healed and you slept, Basil warned me that you may have suffered from severe head trauma in the oncourse of the blast. He assured me that you would indeed live-which is nothing short of miraculous, and I'm quite thankful you did, my boy….quite, quite thankful indeed…."

He inhaled, and then slowly discharged his breath with a slight sigh.

"….you were caught up in quite a wreck, little badger. The lab's under going repairs as we speak-but I have doubts about building another portal. Not when the only end result is that you nearly lose an arm next time…or worse."

His grip redoubled once again in the dark room, and Vlad shook.

"I'm…sorry, Daniel. Sorry you were hurt; sorry I could not remember, sorry that you had to hurt for my mistake…"

He finally trailed off. Danny's eyes burned slightly as he patted at the man's shoulder again, this time more vigorously.

"…don't be, don't be…" he murmured, feeling a slight sadness begin to twinge at him once again. "I…didn't mean…or, at least, I don't THINK I meant to…"

Vlad managed a trembling laugh.

"…well, it was…my folly. Not yours, son. It was mine-mine, and I should not have left you in harm's way. Forgive me.

I…..do not know how long your current…memory loss will last, Daniel. We will have to wait…and see. In the meantime, we shall see what we may, and hope for the best. Que sera, sera."

Danny managed a slight, nervous smile. The thought of going through even another hour without his memories was nothing short of excruciating.

Vlad looked like he wanted to say more, but, as he glanced at the nearby clock, he started slightly, as if he were just remembering something.

"Ah…gracious me….it's getting late….I'm sorry, but…"

Blue orbs widened again, and Danny cast an almost frantic, imploring look at Vlad.

"No!" he protested, attempting to scramble up from the confines of his bed, only to have the man firmly push him back into it. Aching he was, Danny continued to struggle.

"You…you didn't answer all of my questions, yet!" he exclaimed, feeling slightly furious as the man began to push his covers over him once again.

"I don't want to go back to sleep NOW!"

Vlad managed a faint, but nonetheless benign chuckle at this, and ruffled Danny's raven spikes ever so slightly.

"Son…I'll be here in the morning. We can talk then. I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. Besides-you may well remember yourself, in the morning."

That was a lie-but Danny didn't catch it.

"But…."

Vlad rolled his eyes once again, silently groaning as he turned to face the child once again, a slight frown beginning to crease his features.

"Son…you are Daniel Masters, age fifteen. You live with me-and HAVE lived with me, since you were born. We have never moved; pardon for the holidays, when we occasionally visit my Summer villa."

_Villa? Like a mansion?_

Vlad bent down, eyes soft as he pulled the covers up to Danny's front once again.

"Now, that is enough. Get some rest, son-I'll tell you anything you may want to know in the morning. That's a promise."

Danny WAS tired-though the child hated to admit it. He managed a slight scowl of defeat as the man smiled back.

"As stubborn as ever…."

Vlad's hand found Danny's forehead, and then, he slowly withdrew, albeit with a slightly obscure expression.

He turned at last, only to pause in midstep.

"Goodnight, my little badger. I love you."

The last three words were very odd ones, and the man was not at all certain that he should have uttered them. But, glancing back at the young hybrid, now snuggled in light blue comforters, a sense of self satisfaction washed over him.

The billionaire had always known how to play his part.

Danny's hazy blue orbs nonetheless twinkled slightly before he yawned, dazed countenance washing over his expression as he sank back into bed.

"…yeah. Er….you too, Dad."

Vlad smiled.

Then quickly vacated the room so that Danny wouldn't have to see the tears coming once again.

~*~*~

Once out of the boy's bedroom, Vlad buried his face in his hand.

Daniel was safe. Daniel was safe and ignorant of his loved ones' demise. Now, he was ignorant of their existence altogether.

It was better this way. Vlad would keep quiet vigil over the boy for as long as his newfound son needed him.

And Vlad needed a reason to live, at this point.

It was cruel blasphemy, keeping the lives of Danny's loved ones buried in the darkness. He was lying to Danny-in whatever way you looked at it.

A snarl crossed Vlad's features.

He wasn't doing anything wrong by his silence. Daniel would be his son. Daniel could start over. Daniel wouldn't have to hurt or go away.

And Vlad would make sure it stayed that way.

The man cast a slightly troubled look at his palms, before squeezing his eyes shut, jaw set.

To keep Daniel's heart clean of any more sorrow-self hatred, or anger…..

Vlad would allow his hands to become as filthy as possible.

* * *

Whew! Sorry I took so long, once again, everyone. *Hugs.* Take care.


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Come

In Saturating Solitude

~*~*~

Konnichiwa, everyone. Happy Friday (Or whatever the day it is you happen to be reading this. For all I know, and for future references: Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, Happy Fourth-of-July, Happy Hanukah, a joyous Ramadan be yours….

…..you see where I'm going with this.

_Kingdom Come_ is kind of a funny project with me. I'm working hard to close the door on some of my fictions (Because it's becoming a little too hard to juggle all of these-!) And this fiction was a bit of an impulse-create tale, because, at the time, I didn't have much of an idea of what I wanted to do with this one, or where it would take me….

*Muses.*

Anyhoo, take care, everyone. I have to finish Love thy Godmother, Godfather, and Godson, Kingdom Come, Shooting Fallen Stars, When Kitchens Collide, Legacy of a Nightmare, The Epitaph of Dusk and Dawn, Temper, It's a Dog's Life, Poof and Timmy: Hittin' the Road…..

……….uh…..yes. I am indeed insane.

But thank you so much, reviewers. *Hugs.* And the sentiment that practically (If not all) of you are expressing at this point and time, I shall utter:

Poor Danny. Poor Vlad.

Hope you enjoy.

~*~*~

_Quote:_

_"DEATH is a dialogue between_

_The spirit and the dust._

_"Dissolve," says Death._

_The Spirit, "Sir, I have another trust."_

_Death doubts it, argues from the ground._

_The Spirit turns away,_

_Just laying off,_

_For evidence, _

_An overcoat of clay."_

* * *

Daniel had fallen asleep at last. Excellent. The man had well rehearsed this scenario quite well; as well as he had began to do so shortly after Basil had confirmed the young half ghost's diagnosis.

It would be exceedingly hard to configurate a way to keep the mental censorship Daniel's subconscious was continually blockading on, but, Vlad was well aware of certain methods he could...employ, thusly with the help of Axion Labs....and the DALV industry, of course.

And then...it would merely be a matter of lying to the child every waking second of his existence. Vlad's cobalt eyes flickered in the dim lighting of his quarters, expression sober as he stared into the flickering flames of his well furbished (And worth a well fortune) grating placed in the elaborate confines of the hearth.

It did little to comfort him. Particularly tonight.

_Especially_ at this wretched hour.

Ignoring the small, warm teacup his alabaster hands were currently curled around, the man stared morosely into the somber silence that was only continually broken from the occasional snaps and pops the fire was spontaneously fluttering out.

He sighed, and placed the undrunk tea back upon the silver tea tray on the nearby table, before a hand wearily found his face, and slowly slid down, looking-and feeling-older, and more exhausted-then ever.

He knew he really rather ought to go to bed, but he could hardly bring himself to do that now. Not yet.

Daniel-confused and frightened he had been-had readily accepted the information Vlad had given him. Undoubtedly, in the morning, or ( as Vlad glanced at the nearby, ticking clock) a few, fleeting hours, he would be desperate for more.

And Vlad knew perfectly well what he had to say. He'd always had.

The man withdrew his hand, face creased into a knotted pattern of lines. He exhaled, once more, faintly going over the already well categorized information he had placed to be robotically activated when Daniel would, no doubt-question him further.

And he certainly would. Why wouldn't he? The bewilderment and_ terror_-absolute and genuine _terror_-the boy had expressed when he'd fled from the nonplussed billionaire-had been all too obvious.

Vlad was too closely integrated to Jack and...her for the boy to automatically be able to unpiece his former rival from the broken chains of memory. Daniel simply could not identify him.

And the older hybrid thought it best that way. The teen could automatically assume Vlad was his father, and the older hybrid could tell...and teach....the younger about his ghost counterpart in time.

The boy could grow up_ normally_-or, as normally as a ghost/human hybrid without so much as a trace of a whole memory COULD-and forget. Forget the agony that would undoubtedly destroy the child from the inside out. Forget his loss. Forget that the child was....

......the child was all alone in the world.

The thought made fresh waves of guilt and shame blossom in the man's stomach, and Vlad buried his face in his hands.

He was more then quite used to taking advantage of someone. It was simply how the sick game of life played out, to the man. You juxtapose one man's fragility against another man's strength-

And, ultimately, you played it to your hand. The man's expression hardened, and then soured.

Were you unable to win-and, when you had nothing left to play out-ultimately, you employed any and all trump cards you had at your disposal.

After all, finding that the love of your life had been snatched away-once by a fat, bumbling, asinine idiot-and again by the heartless specter known as death-and being left to walk the Earth, half a mere, walking shadow.....

......and alone....

A faint attempt at a bitter smile twitched at the older hybrid's mouth.

Life was indeed a twisted spectacle to behold. And the game was unforgivably harsh. One could only win once they declared themselves masters of the said event-and created their own rules to reign dominant.

Regardless, it was still a pain as much as pleasure-if not mere pain by itself-to 'play.'

And, as a result, Madeline's grave had closeted over her far too early....and too late for the man who loved her so dearly to salvage her to the living.

Daniel was all he had left.

Regardless of his wealth, regardless of his power, his influence...

In the darkness, Vlad bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from making a noise.

It was meaningless. Utterly, completely meaningless.

Were it not for the fact that the man was now given the sacred...and now slightly baffling-responsibility of another life to keep safe-it would have crumbled. The business, the foundation, the man himself-

He would never find another. Never would he discover someone so worth loving as Madeline.

It was simply amazing the man hadn't been entirely destroyed by Maddie's passing. But, after the unexpected encounter with the young ghost hybrid at the reunion he'd once hosted at his castle-

It had changed.

While the man had not really been opposed to taking Madeline's children under his wing, to be fairly honest, he'd been rather indifferent about the action. He could certainly afford it; but the love of his life had always come first, in prior schemes. Let the other variables come as they would.

He knew Jasmine Madeline Fenton was a bright young lady. And Daniel Jack Fenton (he was really going to fib to the boy about his middle name; no point in leaving such a name so repulsive to the man's ears) was a young teenager just beginning High School.

That had been all he'd really known. And although curiosity had compelled him to find out small bits and pieces about the two children, again-ridding the world of Jack had always been his top priority.

And, at last, it had happened.

But the price had been far too high to pay.

~*~

After his attempt to have his vultures bring the oversized moron to him thwarted by the ghost boy he suddenly found in his castle in the dead of night, Vlad had indifferently opened fire on the inexperienced child.

And, watched in sheer astonishment as the unconscious boy transform into the child he'd formally met just hours ago: Danny Fenton.

In just the outcourse of a few hours, Maddie was still a fantastic trophy of utmost importance....but the boy had just as readily become as necessary.

It was still almost giddying, even in the midst of his grief-to remember the sheer bafflement and wild excitement coursing through his veins when he'd discovered another hybrid. And a child of someone he greatly desired, at that!

It had been too good to be true. And...

...that had been reinforced by Daniel's absurd loyalty to his idiot father. The billionaire's fingers had slowly clasped into a fist, and his knuckles rapidly began to transform a vivid white as cold blue orbs flashed scarlet.

Vlad could take care of Daniel like Jack could never. Vlad could support Daniel like Jack could not. Vlad could ensure that the child could use his power to his full potential-and not have to endure what he was alone!

And yet Daniel refused him. It was Jack's fault. As the man began to violently shake, bloodlust and rage began to reverberate off him in wild tremors, his fingernails began to cut into his skin.

Annoyed and exasperated he'd felt at the child, it was still primarily Jack's fault. It always was. It always had been.

Jack had marked the two as half ghosts. He'd taken away who should have been VLAD'S wife. And VLAD'S son!

A hiss escaped the man as he lowered his blood red eyes, which slowly retained their cerulean hue as he soberly sank back into his armchair, and withdrew his fingertips from his now raw palms.

But though he'd lost Madeline, he had to oblige to the contract he'd created with her: The safekeeping of the child. After all-where else did he have to go?

Sorrow rippled through the man in a slight sigh as the older hybrid picked up his now cold tea, and managed a sip. He cringed.

He could now only have his son-who would never truly be HIS son-but that was a fact that could be easily ignored-by lies and trickery. But selfish though it was, Vlad needed the boy by his side. Neither hybrid need be alone, so long as the other was still alive.

Still....

Accomplished a liar though Vlad was, it pained him to realize that the only way he could truly earn Danny's trust was to continue to deny the boy's family and friends' passing.

It was insult to their memory-excluding Jack. They would be forgotten, when they should not be. Excruciating Maddie's name was to the man anymore, he couldn't bear the thought of losing a single memory of her.

Heart aching though it was, as much as he inwardly yearned to forget-he could never bring himself to be in the selfsame, traumatic desperation that had triggered Danny's memory loss-unless Danny were to....go as well.

The thought was so devastatingly, overwhelmingly painful he shook it off violently.

He couldn't bring himself to lose a memory of Maddie. He wanted to be able to hold and keep the potent love-as well as the bitterness he felt fully justified in pertaining-as her last tribute. Vlad would be more then able to remember to make up for Daniel's loss.

He managed the faintest hint of a true smile.

~*~*~

The man leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes, feeling more then ready to sink in blissful oblivion in front of the smoldering, flickering embers.

He would tell the boy as much as he could. Were the child to question about his mother's existence, the billionaire would simply tell him.

....not....ALL of it, of course.....but a fair amount. He had enough photographs of Maddie from their college days to act as a requiem for the boy's curiousity.

But while the man would have to undoubtedly tread cautiously to avoid accidentally triggering a hint of the more repressed memories before he could manage to...help the boy continue to forget....

He could do so. He knew it.

Vlad's eyes flickered.

And, his head finally dipped as the man slipped into slumber at last, resolve still burning in every particle of his being.

He knew, indeed.

* * *

Whew. Oy, vey. D: Yes.....Vlad decided to do something tremendously stupid to be able to "keep" Danny. This will be interesting, to put it mildly....

*Sighs.*

Anyhoo, I hope you like it. The ACT exams (Wow....remarkably like Danny's CAT tests....which, like him, I'm FREAKING out over...) and my guardians want me to get nothing short of a near-perfect score....so, candelight has to go to school on Saturdays from One to Five for the next five weeks prior to the exam *Dies silently* as well as take four hours of extra classes on hand so I manage straight As and Bs. (Dies again.) Right now, Cs are not really liked.....and this one D I have....I was told under no circumstance am I allowed to keep if I want to keep my adapter. *Cringes. I'm so mortified....darn, darn colleges.*

So, before I go to lessons (IF I go to lessons, seeing how Julia is currently sleeping in an unhealthy dosage of time) I need to update as much as possible for the week....if not month. Gomen nasai, everyone. Once I retire (And who knows when that will be..? ^^) from teaching, I can write all I want. Bad news is, that might not be for a good forty or fifty years, give or take. Lol!

Take care, everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Come

Like Water Through Fingertips

~*~*~*~

Bonjour, everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've been able to update....bit of a long story. My heart just wasn't in it, much to my agitation.

Whew.....entered a small fanfiction competition on DeviantArt. I know I most likely am going to lose (I can't draw to save my life, and my stories are not quite good....especially compared to the beautiful pieces everyone else made. Still, I can, at the very least, say I tried.)

We get a few answers on the slaughterer of Danny's loved ones. From here on out, Vlad's going to have to tread carefully, if he knows (Or thinks he knows) what's best for Danny.

Anyhoo, take care, everyone. Am hoping I can get this updated fairly soon.

~*~

* * *

_Quote:_

_"The lonely light of morning The wound that would not heal It's the bitter taste of losing everything That I have held so dear."_

_~*~_

The flickering lights of dawn were certainly slow to come.

But even as the billionaire stared restlessly out the window, dark shadows well accompanying his frozen cobalt orbs, an uncharacteristically cold look stricken upon his features, it had come all too soon.

Night had permanently transfixed the world, so why the day bother coming?

If he had a gross national wealth standing upon a mint billion, why was it of no consequence?

Vlad slowly sank from the windows into another kneeling position, eyes squeezed tightly shut as the overwhelming talons of misery began to tear at his insides, and Vlad had to fight back yet another scream of anguish as his alabaster hands buried themselves in the unkept silver hair.

~*~*~

In and out, the attacks kept coming. The tears only continued to stream down Vlad's face as he whimpered, sobs freely tearing from the once regal and proud hybrid as he buried his face into his hands, moaning slightly as he rocked back and forth, far past caring if he looked pathetic, not recognizing whether or not he was throwing himself to tears,_ like that of a dying child-!_

_What was he better of? The pain would not fade from his body._

_Much as he desired to._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

After awhile, he shamefully rubbed his now soaked face with a handkerchief, habit quite automatic. With a weary, self bitter groan, he tossed it away, fully knowing that a glare marked his face, and the frown only creased his brow.

But the haunted look never left the burning, but nonetheless icy, midnight orbs. Sitting with his back to the window, knees pulled into a crouch to his face, the man only stared blankly into the distance, only faintly hearing the patient sounds of the nearby tick, tick, ticking clock.

He felt like breaking something. And leave it shattered on the floor. He felt a sullen, savage satisfaction at the thought.

Let something else know a fraction of the horror raging in the man. A desperate smirk crossed his face, and, for a split moment or two, a twisted, truly insane smile broke from the man in the form of hysterical hyperventilation.

Nonetheless, the tears still slid down his face.

* * *

Who cared if they did so? The man was alone. There was no one left.

His Mother, His Father-any "friends" he might have once possessed only trailed into the lure of money-!

~*~

He was alone.

So why couldn't he give in?

Where was the resolve to live coming from? The boy?

Vlad shifted slightly, and wearily rubbed at his eyes again, exhaling slightly as he remembered the task still ahead of him. Undoubtedly, the child would have numerous questions to dogpile him with once he awoke, and discovered his memories were still deadlocked.

Considering the footage he had managed to implement in the Fenton's household-right before it was burned to the ground-just before Madeline was.....

.........

...just before.....the Nightstalker had........and Daniel had.....

...................

* * *

The boy must never rediscover what had happened to his loved ones. Just as he could never learn what the girl-Miss Manson-was supposed to tell him.

Just as he must never, ever learn what had befallen Madeline after he had arrived back at their home, Op-center exploding into a tower of emerald flames.

.....and just as he was never to relearn the needless sacrifice that had triggered Mr. Folley, Miss Manson's, Jasmine's, Jack's....and ultimately, Madeline's untimely demise. Daniel would only go away, too. He would only fall to anguish, never forgive himself, and leave Vlad for the afterlife.

And Vlad wouldn't let him go. He COULDN'T let him go. Not now. Not ever.

.....juvenile it sounded.....a fierce, but nonetheless warm sense of urgency bloomed in the man's prior lifeless chest cavity.

..........worthless it sounded, seeing as he, the billionaire, had, after all, had a hand in FentonWork's destruction-!

But he was not going to think of that, just now. Guilt had already nearly riddled the man to insanity after that discovery. And, it would only leave Daniel to fade.

Returning from the memory at hand, Vlad's limp fingers lightly clenched into a fist, before dully hitting the windowpane, his wild eyes downcast.

.............selfish as it sounded, the man couldn't quite possibly bring himself to care, anymore. It wasn't as if his conscious had ever had much to provide in HIS doings.

But, as Vlad slowly began to stand once again, face slowly resetting into resolve, his expression hardened as pain rippled his insides.

.....he didn't want to be alone, anymore. He had endured that for a nightmarish twenty years.

And now Daniel was to be left alone for the remainder of his existence.

Sorrow besieged Vlad's expression once again, breaking through the hard walls he had so carefully restructured earlier. He groaned, and sank his forehead into his palm. He would need to ask one of his servants to bring a painkiller with a cup of tea, later on.

He had quite a bit of work left to be done.

* * *

~*~

During the night, and all through the early morning, raindrops began to relent slightly in their crusade upon the already soaked, woebegone Earth below-and the loud pattering upon the handcrafted windowpanes in the castle stone faded to a faint echo on the outskirts on conciousness as the occupants of the Wisconsin manor sank deeper into sleep-induced stupors......

It was only when a few birds twittering quietly to one another outside a certain window was there any particular movement at all from the small bulge underneath the satin comforters.

A bandaged, pale hand sleepily withdrew into the confines of the blankets, as a bird began to tweet over her damp nest in the distance.

The hand trembled slightly, fingertips idly twitching as the bird fussily tore her nest apart, ridding her home of the excess, damp material, twittering in an irritated fashion as she did so, complaining idly to her neighbor in a small willow North of her.

The hand twitched once again, and, as the nearby clock began to chime one, two, three, four, five, six times-it slowly extruded from the elegant confines, and began to pull at the dark covers over his head.

Slowly, but steadily, the whitewrapped hand pulled back the comforters, a spiky, disorderly mess of raven hair becoming evident in the gloom of the still slightly dim room, and a pair of clouded, sappharine eyes began to flicker.

The first time he opened them, the boy winced, and drew a hand to his forehead, a slight frown beginning to mark his brow.

Well. He was going to sum that up in the following way:

_Owwwwww!_

_~*~_

For a second or two, Danny froze, more focused on the vibes of pain marking his body then anything else.

But, upon waiting for the tremors to fade from his mind, the boy raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at the _blankness_ protruding his mind.

* * *

_His thoughts were scattered; disjointed. Particular memories not meant to be unionized were roughly semsized into one another, protruding into an uncomfortable emptiness-there was no better word for it-brushing awkwardly on the outskirts of his conciousness._

But, upon slowly attempting to gather his wits together, Danny finally brushed upon an unmolested link of the chain. Excited, he delved into the recession, feeling the all too familiar flickerings of last night's events beginning to brush against his broken train of thought.

As soon as recognition began to similize the room's features around himself, the teen managed a slight smile as he awkwardly pulled himself from under his covers, wincing as he did so.

But the discomfort was nothing in comparison to the relief wildly pattering throughout his system.

He had an unbroken memory, all of his own.

~*~

He could remember sprinting away from the deeply troubled man after his small....trick. Danny didn't know what it was, exactly-but, in a place like this.....

As he awkwardly pulled himself to his feet, using the bedpole to properly balance himself, he peered interestedly out of the nearby window, where the sun was slowly beginning to make its appearance from behind the distorted hue of hulking, grey clouds slowly dissipating in the warming air.

Danny's breath hitched.

~*~

There was no way he lived here.

No way at all.

A pale hand went to his mouth as Danny took in with enormous eyes the castle perimeter-multitudes and stacks of stone piled into the grandeur of the ages, pennants fluttering nearby from the nearby tower.

Tower?

Danny only shook his head as his palms found the glass, and, upon glancing at the nearby latch, merely swung the window open to perchance a better view, the breeze rippling his hair somewhat as he did so.

His now unsteady hands overlooked the vast forest surrounding the scope; and, in the distance, he could make out what appeared to be an olympic sized pool, a football stadium, what appeared to be a lake in the distance....

Danny withdrew his head slightly from the window, still awestruck as he slowly shook his head.

Who LIVED here? Royalty? There was no way....Vlad....Dad.....whoever he was.....

Danny uncertainly glanced around the fine furnishings of the room-his room, apparently.....feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The room felt foreign to him. It was far too well kept and formalized for it to truly feel like his room. Like home. Quite frankly, it felt slightly like a hotel room.

.....why he could remember the formal setup of a hotel, and not of....well, he didn't know....any memories of three days prior, he did not know. Still, the man in the tuxedo-his father-had told him this might happen.

Slightly disappointed he was, Danny couldn't help but feel juevenated at the sight of what had to be his home...or where he worked. He would have to find Vlad-or wait for him to come back-and ask more of the dozens of questions bubbling to near ripe fruition.

There was so much he wanted to know-so much he needed to know. Perhaps some of the facts would stir some recognition, and he could trigger himself out of this stasis. Unlikely though it sounded, the hybrid was feeling hopeful, this morning.

Glancing uncertainly at the nearby wardrobe, Danny limped over to it, and swung the heavy wooden doors open.

~*~*~

Danny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he robtically stepped in, mouth dropping into a slight o.

_Who....in the world...._

_..........had a walk-in closet the size of a school gymnasium? _

~*~*~

Danny paused ever so slightly as he drew the blue T-shirt over his head, glancing at the nearby mirror with a slightly skeptic look as he drew the white jeans over his bruised legs, biting hard on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from making a noise as he did so.

These clothes were all his size. Though there were multiple scores of racks-the extravagance making him feel slightly uncomfortable again-he liked some of the articles. Not all, but some.

That was encouraging. And, now that he was no longer in pajamas, he felt slightly better about his appearance. At the very least, he was readying for SOMETHING.

And the value was in the act.

But, even as Danny limped out of the enormous wardrobe, shaking his head at the seriously overextended space-he curiously glanced at his nearby bed again, slightly pondering the covers before turning to look at the doors.

He wasn't particularly tired; and he was too keen to learn more about himself and the present situation to really want to. He directed his gaze to the door once again.

Vlad had promised to come back. But when? That could be anywhere between now and afternoon.

Danny glanced at the nearby clock. At the very least, he hadn't forgotten how to tell time.

Slightly past seven, now.....did the billionaire sleep in excessively?

Upon pondering the trimly dressed man, somehow, Danny doubted it. Still, he certainly wasn't going to wait for him-not if what Vlad had said was true-and this was his home as well as Vlad's.

Surely, it wouldn't hurt.....

With a slight smile marking his face again, hope beginning to bloom on his insides, Danny made his way to the nearby door.

And, slipped out.


	16. Chapter 16

Kingdom Come

Memento Mori

~*~*~

Bonjour, everyone! :D Am hoping you are well. Sorry if I took awhile to update...been kinda busy with nothing. Everything and nothing. Let's just leave it at that.

Yes, Danny foolishly decides to take a stroll around 'Dad's' house. Oy, vey. This should certainly be interesting....*Muses.*

Anyhoo, am hoping to finish this latest segment early, because I'm going to a school dance tonight. Will probably get bored and end up sneaking into the library to either get more work done or read

a nice chapter or two of something. *Muses again.* I rather suppose it depends....

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I certainly would have liked to see it reach past episode 52....*Goes off to cry.* Ah, well.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"SAFE in their alabaster chambers,_

_Untouched by morning and untouched by noon,_

_Sleep the meek members of the resurrection,_

_Rafter of satin, and roof of stone. _

_Light laughs the breeze in her castle of sunshine; _

_Babbles the bee in a stolid ear;_

_Pipe the sweet birds in ignorant cadence,_

_—Ah, what sagacity perished here!_

_ Grand go the years in the crescent above them;_

_Worlds scoop their arcs, and firmaments row, _

_Diadems drop and Doges surrender,_

_Soundless as dots on a disk of snow."_

~*~

Wincing slightly, Danny made his way down the last step of the third floor at last, exhaling a bit as he did so, his eyelids flickering shut as he stopped to regain his breath, his hand resting slightly on the well-polished redwood of the banister to balance himself. He was still a little uneasy on his feet.

After a minute or so, he opened his eyes, staring incredulously at the velvety steps that lay ahead of him with a slight groan.

He'd managed to make his way down one floor away from what the billionaire had designated as "his" room. But it still rather felt like a shoe that didn't fit quite right to the boy. Perhaps it was due to the concussion.

Danny pressed a shaking hand to his head with a small frown on his face.

Vlad hadn't....really given him any reason to distrust the billionaire since Danny had regained consciousness.

Had he?

Danny racked his mind for the few whole chain links of memory that he had recently obtained as of last night in the murky bowl of his subconciousness. Nothing really incriminating....but the man HAD seemed slightly at unease during their entire Q&A. Maybe he found it slightly disconcerting-and unnerving-to find that his own son could hardly remember his own NAME.

The boy couldn't say that he blamed the enigmatic man. Maybe Vlad had some old photographs around that would trigger an old memory or two. It would be good to have a new link to add to his newly obtained collection of actual memories falling into place onto a chain.

That seemed to be a reassuring prospect. Danny made his way down the steps again, humming a tuneless melody he couldn't quite place, but thought it sounded dimly familiar, so bygones.

~*~

That window looked expensive.

So did that one.

And that one did, too.

And that vase-Danny could picture it selling for a ripe fortune in any auction.

Danny took an uneasy glance about himself as he ascended each step, feeling a bit apprehensive by this point as he took in what appeared to be a Persian rug, a row of what looked like those old green and gold helmets he could dimly recall matching those of the Wisconsin Green Bay Packers.

Football, huh? It didn't seem to quite match up to a....billionaire's taste. But maybe that was a clue in and of itself. From what Danny could recall from scrapped memories still in his mind, athletes were generally among the most overpaid people on the planet. Did Vlad own a team himself? Was that why he was so wealthy?

Was he royalty? Some powerful politician? An entrepeneur?

As he made his way down the second floor, two doors stretched about him on either side of the stairwell making its way continuously down. The teen glanced at both, feeling more unnerved then ever.

Which way did he go now? Vlad had called this place his home-as awkward and most....unright it felt to him. Therefore, he had the right to venture wherever he might like to go, according to Vlad, but......

.....did he have to shout for the man? That hardly seemed polite. But how else was he supposed to find ANYTHING here?

Or anyone? Certainly, he and Vlad couldn't live here alone. It was just a serious waste of space.

Danny scowled as he took in the two doors, and, at last, with a small shrug, opted for the one on the left.

~*~*~

Seriously debonair. It appeared Danny came from a family with too much wealth and time on their hands.

He'd passed what looked to be a parlor, a ballroom, a rec. room, an olympic sized swimming pool, three bathrooms with soaps Danny very much doubted one was actually supposed to USE, a chandelier, and then, a much, much, much bigger (And priceless looking) one exquisitely crafted to resemble a blooming glass rose with what could only be described as a master's hand at work with thousands upon thousands of diamonds, glass, bloody rubies, cobalt sapphires....pearls wafted into an extravagant facade of dew drops, with emeralds surrounding the flowering piece like that of a counterclude of ivory and leaf.....

And he was still on the second floor. Danny just shook his head through it all, each room leaving him more flummoxed then ever before.

The halls were mostly stone-with a pennant hung here and there to brighten the overall perspective as Danny uneasily made his way down the violet-and later, wine red-carpeting, feeling quite out-of-place as he noted a nearby window. Excited, he hurried to it once again.

He stuck his head out of the stone archway, devoutly happy it had no hand-crafted glass that resembled the carvings of a snowflake....and mildly, to Danny, looked like it would break as soon as you put a fingertip within three inches of it.

He sighed lightly as a fresh air began to gently ruffle raven bangs once again, listening as birds twittered to one another as he peered out the hills surrounding the enormous castle perimeter with interest, closing his eyes as he imagined fluttering over the selfsame treetops and large landscape-by night or by day, it sounded lovely.

At least the weather was getting nicer. The sun occasionally peered out from the rain clouds from last night sulkily continuing their journey, falling upon the damp Earth in a cascade of warmth that Danny found most pleasant as a ray idly found the back of his hand from where he leaned it on the window stone.

The boy reluctantly retreated back inside, with a slight sigh. Oh, well.

At least he'd gotten a new memory from the bargain-which was nice, but still not the same as his prior memory. Vlad HAD to have something to trigger it.

Speaking of him, Danny faintly recalled why he had departed from his room in the first place. So thinking, he hurried on to the next endless labryinth of corridors, at this time, now feeling like a disgruntled lab rat.

~*~*~

After reaching yet another hall-with seven doors on each side, the boy was now seriously considering backtracking his steps, going back to his room, and simply wait for Vlad to come to him instead. Honestly, this was getting just too annoying.

A pair of nervous blue eyes took around his surroundings.

Yes. Back track. That sounded good.

.....especially right about now, because Danny officially had no idea where on Earth he was. He swallowed, managing a nervous smile.

Had he come in here from the door on the left....or right?

Danny sighed.

Chances were, if a group of kids decided to play hide-and-seek, they'd never-ever be found. Ever.

And that well included him, if he couldn't find his way out of this network. Swallowing slightly, he made a beeline for the fourteen doors ahead of him. One of them had to go to a dead end-and he'd know where to turn around.

The first door just lead to a guest bedroom...which lead to a bathroom.....which lead to a kitchen.....

He quickly withdrew from that one.

The second one was a broom closet.

But that wasn't much help either.

He paused, slightly, before he came onto the third door on the left upstairs. Why, he did not know.

But, soon enough, the moment had passed, and Danny entered the room with little more then a slight shrug.

~*~

His brow wrinkled in disappointment as he stepped into the room, noting a small row of books on a nearby shelf, a computer, a hearth....

.....and that pretty much it, besides an old armchair or two.

Resigned, Danny turned around with another small frown, but, as he began to turn, a quick flash of light made him slow his steps into an abrupt stop.

He turned around, once again.

And his heart leapt.

Sunlight had glanced off from the nearby window to another glassy object. It was too far away to determine any visages, but Danny could tell what the retangular shape WAS.

A photo.

Eagerly, Danny moved across the room to where the picture frame was, picking up the silverly metal encircling what looked like a badly damaged photo with interest.

There was a man-who looked to be in his late teens, or early adulthood, at best. Danny could lightly picture him as a much younger and much more carefree looking Vlad....without the hooded and brooding midnight eyes, a slight smile on his face.

The next face was that of a pretty young woman with violet eyes, and a bright smile on her face.

Something flared wildly inside of Danny's conciousness-from the darkness of the famished, gaping chasm of where the other fragments of his dislocated mind had thrown themselves-but Danny winced, and shook it off. As if he needed another headache.

The last face....well, were it not for the rough, orange shoulder on the right, Danny wouldn't know there had been a face there at all.

But there it was-and the figure was missing his head-and a great deal of his neck and shoulder. Either it had gotten damaged, or someone had torn him away pretty viciously.

But why?

Danny lowered the small frame back to the mantle, faintly wondering if there were any more photos to be found. There had to be something else.

But, as Danny backed up, he was, needless to say, surprised when a hand suddenly found his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Kingdom Come

The Roots of a Wisteria Bloom

~*~*~

Bonjour, everybody. Forgive me for taking so long to update....yet again. I must admit, I do a fair bit of that in my life...(Sighs sadly.)

But what will be, will be-and all I can really do is update whenever I can get the muse rolling-and the time needed to properly establish it. ^.^ (Looks awkward, brings hand to back of head.) Heh. :D

Please, take care, everyone.

~*~*~

Quote:

__

"One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever."

~*~

You couldn't have startled the boy more if you had pressed a stungun to the vertebrae of his spine.

Danny started violently at the unconvential touch, and yanked around so quickly, he crikked his neck ever so slightly. Wincing a bit, and moving a palm to the offended area, the boy's alarmed blue eyes fell into the cold orbs of Vladimir Masters.

__

It had taken the man a good hour to compose himself once again, rubbing excess amounts of eyedrop solution into his blue orbs, in the hope to remove the trace amounts of scarlet still found there.

Truth be told, it had not worked quite well at all, but the man was going to ignore that.

After carefully dressing for the day, and instructing the castle staff to begin laying out breakfast preparations in the Dining Hall, the man had at last given himself one last, hard look in the mirror, critically evaluating his own appearance-and the visage he so determinedly attempted to tug into a light smile-for Danny's sake, if for no one else's-but all he had managed to do was pull the corners of his mouth slightly upwards.

The result was that the man only looked pained. Or constipated.

Shaking the thought off, Vlad had gripped at his sleeves for a moment or so, brow furrowed as he fought to keep the dam from splitting into pieces once again.

Here he had one chance to reclaim his life-or the life as it SHOULD be. Even if Madeline was....no longer....present (Here, his grip tightened exponentially).....

....there was still the matter of the other prize he had wanted for so long. Daniel. The son that Jack had cheated him from. The son Jack had left behind on Earth before the miserable, fat oaf had stumbled into the afterlife. It was basically saying that the hybrid was as good as his.

Vlad had frowned lightly at the thought, then, had sighed before burying his crumpled face into an alabaster hand.

Jack was no longer here. No longer his concern. Danny never even need rediscover that hideous man's name, let alone face. What the boy's mind had done was almost....juvenile-and desperate-but the older hybrid could hardly blame the child from attempting to stop the fracture. Quite honestly, he had almost felt a slight envy towards the child for having such a remarkable ability. To forget.

Everything.

Whereas, he would simply hold to the past, regardless of what had transpired....

Vlad shut his eyes once again as he had slowly withdrawn his hand, exhaling quietly into the silent room.

Daniel's mind recognized that what had happened with Nightstalker-even if it had not been the child's fault, even if Madeline HAD done what she had done...

....and that young female friend of Daniel's had said what she had said.....

.....would be left to leave the boy to wither and eventually, depart his soul to where the Fentons-and the boy's friends-were waiting.

And leave Vlad all alone-once again.

This time, with no hope left at all.

Nothing but a reminder of how things could have been. SHOULD have been, with Daniel as his son, and Madeline as his wife.

And that reminder-one of those reminders-would be an empty, blind, staring corpse in a-

__

Vlad had splashed cold water on his face as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

No. Daniel could not rediscover the truth. He was HAPPIER not knowing! Vlad was only doing the boy good as well as accomplishing his own ends! A wisteria could thrive in a different soil, if someone only gave it enough time. If the wisteria had no knowledge that some of its roots were being torn away-if it were blank of any malicious intent some silly child could give it by twisting it repeatably by the stalk until it at last broke-

If it were innocent of any knowledge of a shift someone gave it after tearing it from the greedy child, and stuck the plant into a vase. Or merely replanted it-this time, with more elaborate soil. It would thrive. After all, what did flowers know of anything but how to recognize the gentle and harsh aspects of nature-both that of the world, and of a greedy human-and vehemently display it, by either flourishing under a soft rain that pattered on the fresh greenery that erupted as a result......

........or be left discarded on the ground after drought had rendered it into little more then a lifeless, dry husk.

~*~

Such a stupid comparison. Vlad would have almost have called it poetic, were he not so disgusted with himself.

But never mind that now. He had to see the boy-and look upon how the child was doing. Were the boy's current mental lockdown to continue-and Vlad had no reason why it would not-Danny would undoubtedly have questions for him. Questions that Vlad hopefully still had prepared and rehearsed answers for. From what Vlad knew about the boy after consecutive months of spying on him, even in a 'normal' condition, Danny asked a jolly amount.

And, knowing the younger hybrid, there would be even more so then the boy usually inquired. And that was saying something, indeed.

With a last, faint, true smile at the thought, paternal feelings brushing protectively over his new young ward, in spite of himself-Vlad turned to the door, and began to briskly walk down the hall, opting to walk rather then fly. Once...or **if **he informed the boy of his still dormant powers, he could give a proper explanation then. It would hardly do to make the child scream and flee from him in vehement terror once again.

Rolling flickering eyes at the thought, Vlad sighed again, and continued his walk to Daniel's room, shaking his head ever so slightly as he did so.

__

Upon reaching the door, Vlad had paused, faltered, then had managed a small series of knocks to fall onto the doorframe.

But no answer. Was the child exhausted enough to still remain asleep-even now?

Vlad's brow had furrowed as he knocked again-this time, just a bit louder.

But still, nothing.

"Daniel?"

No answer.

"Are you there? Is everything alright?"

No answer. Vlad withdrew from the door, something anxiously tugging at the corner of his insides.

"Daniel...I'm coming in," he warned, hoping this would at least trigger a response from the boy. But still, nothing.

"....Alright?"

But only silence continued to chime into his response, and the man had shook his head lightly before turning the knob lightly, and had stepped into the spare room he had so recently dubbed as the child's.

The man had frozen.

The bed was empty.

As was the bathroom.

He'd spun around.

Daniel.....?

__

Either the events of last night had been nothing short of a discarded dream, or the boy had wandered off.

In a castle with no less then thirty-six kitchens, fourteen bathrooms, four floors, (Not including his lab.....) and.....

Mentally cursing, the man stared incredulously at the bed Daniel had attempted to make-though, with an injured right shoulder, he did suspect that the resulting job would consist of quite a few creases....as a teenager might do.....

He had hurried from the room, deciding to scope out the ground floor first. In Daniel's condition, the boy couldn't have gotten very far.

~*~

He had inquired servants, but they had given him a perplexed look after uncertain glance at their fellow co-workers.

And, as Vlad passed them in the hallways, none of them had seen the young boy-in ghost or human form. Finally completing his scan of the first floor (Which took a good forty-five minutes or so) the man was already biting back a worried scowl.

"Oh, sugar cookies....."

Where was he? Where was the boy?

Vlad cursed again as he allowed his body to transverse into his ghost form in a blaze of black illumination. With ivory fangs now curled into a light, troubled frown, the elder hybrid silently flew upwards, and effortlessly phased into the ceiling above.

It was time to increase this ridiculous little search's pace. Vlad had never been one for games.....particularly hide-and-seek.

At the very least, he wouldn't be for much longer.

~*~*~

Hallway after hallway, he had glided down.

And room after room, the man had quickly scanned, feeling anxiety began to metronate inside of himself.

Where on Earth had the teen meandered off to?

__

There was nowhere else to try. Feeling ready to groan, Vlad bit the inside of his mouth, red eyes almost quite literally boring holes into the carpet.

"Cheese and Rice," he grumbled lightly, staring concernly at the nearby window.

Daniel hadn't left for the castle grounds, had he...?

No. No, the boy had to have more sense then that. Then again, the man had quite clearly told the boy that this place was his home. Had the boy stumbled off, hoping to find something familiar?

"Aggghh...."

He feverntly prayed that Daniel had not gone outside. The boy was still in a reasonably unstable shape, and, were he to have gotten lost....or, in the woods blanketing the castle....ran into one of the-

Vlad had to withdraw his fangs-in fear that he would soon split his lip.

"Just where the dickens....?"

He started, lightly. There was a soft noise, a few doors away.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. Had one of the servants decided to go in to clean his bedroom, lab, or...Study this early in the morning?

He had not thought to check any of his own personal quarters. But certainly, Daniel could recognize that he was not supposed to-

The man froze, then groaned, reburying his face in his hands once again.

All the billionaire had really informed the child was that the castle was the boy's home! The child as of this moment had no limits to what he could or couldn't do!

And....were he to have gone into the man's Study....and have found the golden football on the mantle.....

The man immediately took off for his dormitory, feeling rather nauceous.

~*~*~

Danny lowered the pictureframe still locked in his hands thoughtfully.

There was Vlad. And the woman with violet eyes....and a guy wearing orange, and the top of his head ripped off.

College roommates? Friends?

Who knew?

The boy lowered the small frame with a slight sigh. Though he had sensed a slight twitching from the cavern his mind had so recently developed, the picture had done little next to nothing to restir any old memory.

He really had to continue his search. Perhaps he would find the man with the tux and the cold eyes once again. Maybe he had more photos-or an answer or two he knew he could really use. Maybe a small hint would help restore his memory-at least to the point where he could recall something to trigger a vacant memory. After all, all Danny really could have to his name was a broken, ragged, and disjointed chain of events in his life-most of which were random scenes that played no real important semblance to himself in any case.

Nothing crucial. Nothing important.

Connected to the rotting chain was a stream of what had to be complete, fresh, and new memories. Memories that he was still musing over slightly, pleased that he could recall almost every detail of last night's events.

Was that sad that he was so proud over something so simple? REMEMBERING? Recalling?

Danny sighed as he cast another glance at the photo, and shook his head lightly.

Perhaps.

At the very least, for him.

He had made to turn around and go, but a hand had locked over his shoulder, and the photo was gone from his fingertips.

~*~*~

"Aaah!"

The boy ripped around, heart pounding underneath his ribcage as Vlad's midnight eyes bored into his own cerulean. Feeling uncomfortable, the boy attempted to swallow past the knot of sandpaper that was now his throat-and found he could not as Vlad quietly placed the picture back onto the mantlepiece, deliberately adjusting the two faces and the torn shoulder to face away from the sheepish boy who was still staring at the tuxedo-clad man's back as he at least turned to face Danny once again, expression cold.

That was far too close to comfort, if you asked him. Luckily, the child didn't seem to have pressed the golden football to trigger the hidden entrance....

....or to have recognized his Mother's face.....

Vlad's face darkened as he turned to direct his stare at the trembling boy, who was now looking slightly afraid once again. The man sighed, exhaled, and attempted to remove the tension still immensely rooting his body.

With a bit of an effort, Vlad managed a small smile.

"....bit antsy this morning, aren't you, son?"

The boy looked slightly startled on the last word, but his slightly dilated blue eyes became a bit less opaque.

Danny managed a sheepish, nervous smile at that, and shrugged lightly.

"Um....yeah. Kinda." Hoping to stir the avenue of conversation to a less dangerous outcome, he cast the back of the picture frame a curious glance as Vlad gripped his shoulder unexpectedly.

"Who are those people? I think that one guy is you.....but, ah..."

The man was now beginning to nonchalantly lead him away from the mantlepiece-near to the door. Danny swallowed, feeling anxious.

"Ah...well....um....if you d-don't mind me asking, who was the woman next to....?"

Vlad paused in midstep, expression hardening again as something flashed through his eyes. But it was gone before Danny could properly determine what it could be.

Was it pain?

For a moment, Vlad was silent. Then-

"Yes. That was your Mother, Daniel."

The boy jolted at the word as Vlad began to slowly lead him outside of the room.

"Mother?"

Vlad simply nodded absentmindedly as he reached for a key inside of his pocket, withdrew it, and, readily locked the door with a resounding chink before turning to the boy, looking displeased.

"Daniel....you know, I am a bit surprised at you. I don't even allow the castle staff into my study, and I usually mandate that it be left alone. You've never had a problem with it before."

The man tilted his head at an angle, still staring at the squirming child. He could lie well enough to scare himself.

After a moment, Vlad merely sighed, and tucked the key into his pocket once again, shaking his head.

"My study contains all of my office material. I don't care for it to be scattered, my boy. But that's beside the point. Could you not remember my rule, Daniel? Or..."

Vlad's face creased with concern.

"How....is your memory, Daniel?" he asked quietly, feeling slightly...guilty as he watched Danny turn a scarlet face away from him.

The boy said nothing. After a moment, the man heaved his shoulders again in defeat.

"Well.....all we can do is wait, little badger," he noted reassuringly, clapping the boy on the shoulder once again. "Forgive me if I wasn't clear last night. If you couldn't recall any of the house rules, then it certainly wasn't your-"

Danny cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Vlad held up a hand, breaking the child off.

"It is of no consequence, dear boy...of no consequence, I assure you. Perhaps we can discuss a matter or two over breakfast. Maybe that will jog your memory a bit."

It was unlikely-and the man knew it. Still, he was hardly going to tell that to the boy, mmm?

Danny's face lit up with hope.

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask you a question or two, now?"

The man started slightly as he began to lead Danny down one of the many staircases.

"...ah....well....shoot."

The boy's face relaxed.

"What's my favorite color?"

Vlad hadn't been anticipating that one.

".....I believe it depends on your mood, son. You didn't have much of a favorite color growing up. It changed daily-from red, to blue, to green."

Danny blinked. That sounded reasonable enough.

"Do I have any pets?"

The man's nose wrinkled.

"No."

Danny looked slightly disappointed, but he went on, regardless.

"How old am I?"

"Fifteen."

"What's my blood type?"

Vlad blinked. At least he had learned it last night while the boy was being taken into examination....

"O-negative."

"Do I have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"When's my Birthday?"

Um.......when was it.....again...? Vlad took a stab at it.

"March."

"What's my favorite food?"

How was Vlad supposed to know....? The man swallowed.

"....Italian cuisine." Seemed a reasonable enough guess.

"What's my favorite book?"

....what was that novel that Vlad's mechanoids had caught the child reading so often?

"...I don't know.....you read quite a bit, little badger."

The boy had cast the man another curious look.

"Really? Do I read in at grade level-or above or below? Speaking of which, what grade am I at?"

"....technically, you're at the tenth grade level, Daniel. As for your reading level, it varies."

"What state are we in?"

"Wisconsion."

"Do I like to play video games?"

Well, Vlad guessed he did....

"I believe so. You did like to work with model jets, too."

"Really? What types of jets?"

Butter biscuits. Vlad had to think on his feet.

"Ah....I don't really know. I personally can't tell one from the other-but you never seemed to have any problems with them."

Danny trailed after the man, looking like a lost kitten.

"....oh. Did I go outside a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do I play any sports?"

"Aahh....well...."

"Which city was I born in?"

Vlad frowned absentmindedly.

"I believe....let me see...."

But desperate to relieve his flood of questions, Danny eagerly exploded into a torrent of new ones.

"How old are you? What's your job involve, exactly? How do you afford this place? What do you do for fun? Do you travel a lot? Do I go with you? How long d'you think I'll be like this? And what should I do in the meantime?

What do I LIKE to do? What's my favorite season? Song? Holiday?"

Vlad closed his eyes as they rounded a new series of steps.

Just what had he gotten himself into, exactly?


	18. Chapter 18

Kingdom Come

Queries

~*~*~

Salutations, one and all! I hope you are well-though, I must confess, I will have to keep this chapter rather short. terribly sorry-but ever since Spring Break ended, Lauren is on the go, go, go.

*Sighs lightly.* Ah, well. Am hoping you are all well. *Hugs.* Am going to keep pushing for as long as I can. The ACT test is coming up...*Swallows, looks determined.*

Eight more weeks of dern school......wish me luck, everybody!

And, to my lovely reviewers (Whom I love very much ^^) you are right! Vlad didn't _quite_ think this through....*Shakes head.* Where this will go can't be good....

* * *

_Quote:_

_"How can I forgive others?  
When they killed my peers?  
Can you give help to those people in need?  
After they have dropped you and you bleed?_

_Who are the people you can trust?  
In this world, to fight is a must.  
The world will continue to evolve,  
Until those questions have been solved."_

_~*~_

Danny glanced down at the crystal goblet in front of himself, and fidgeted uncomfortably in the soft, awkward silence that so regularly betook the room. He glanced about himself, considered opening his mouth to bring on some new venture of conversation-and thought better of it. He'd glanced at the only other occupant at the end of the table-quite a few feet away-and, judging by how awkward and uncomfortable the shuffling, tuxedo-clad man in front of him looked-Vlad was clearly in no mood to converse, either.

The enormous dining room-complete with an ornate chandelier hovering over their heads in intricate slivers of gem, glass, and crystal-felt rather like one of those old, hokey movies (the few scraps of which he could actually remember, anyhoo) where some dangerous, wealthy world power would sit in an armchair in front of towering layers of food, with a small, dainty bell set beside the dishes to summon the servants.

Judging by the fact that Vlad had already done so, Danny actually had to hide a small smile.

What else did he remember about these billionaires or mob bosses? Well...nothing much. A great deal of the memories that he had sensed he might have once possessed had been hastily stored away-and all the young hybrid could dimly recall was that he might have seen one of those guys holding and patting a fat, white cat in their laps while they plotted world domination.

Seeing as there had been a fat white Persian already skulking and slinking about in the hallways, Danny had to bite back another grin before curiousity overtook him once again.

What type of person was his Father, by the way? As of yet, Danny could hardly make a judgment or conclusive...anything on the regal man, other then the fact he seemed to enjoy the finer things in life-and he had trouble looking his son in the eyes.

The thought was unsettling. Danny stared at Vlad, who seemed to feel the boy's gaze on him once again-but he kept his eyes determinedly fixated on his lap. The boy frowned lightly as Vlad finally broke the silence, the man turning to face the bay windows behind him, where sunlight was lazily beginning to filter into the too elaborate for comfort room.

"....lovely weather, isn't it?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, but could say nothing as Vlad mentally slapped himself, cursing lightly.

The weather. Here was his young protege-the child that now promised to be his salvation-the boy he had been readily blasting into walls for months on end-

And he decided to talk about the weather. Blast it all-why should HE feel nervous? He'd planned this all out well enough! Certainly, it had been on a spur of the moment, but Daniel obviously believed him.

And Vlad decided to keep it that way.

Instinctively taking a small sip of coffee beforehand to fortify himself, Vlad lowered the white porcelain, at last directing his royal blue eyes directly at the fidgeting Danny.

For a moment, neither spoke. Then, Danny's mouth opened on instinct.

"So, am I more of a waffle person-or pancakes?"

A sudden thought brushed over the young boy's mind, making the cerulean orbs widen slightly as yet another stream of questions flooded from his lips, in spite of himself.

"Do I even like breakfast? Do I eat it?"

He poked curiously at the omelet that lay in front of him with his fork, feeling slightly disconcerted. Did he like omelets? They were breakfasty, right?

Danny opened his mouth to ask whether or not the two regularly ate here-in this hall that had to have felt like home just days prior-but was drawn to silence when Vlad slowly raised a hand to intercede the young boy's speech, looking tiredly amused.

"My dear boy, I realize you must want to know-it's only natural-but I must ask you to hold them for a minute."

A teasing glint entered his dead eyes.

"After all, I'm still sorting through the pile you already left me...."

Danny flushed, but Vlad managed a tight smile, and raised his hand again.

"No, no...it's not your fault, son. Not yours."

The word fell uncertainly from his mouth, and, while it sent a certain pang of satisfaction through the man, he had to foreclose the sinking feeling in his stomach-and angrily push it away as he picked at his own food. Delicious as the daily cuisine was, Vlad had hardly eaten much of anything in the past few weeks.

After all, he'd hardly had reason to.

Eyes flickering at the thought, the man exhaled lightly, and began to push into a well practiced monologue, doing his best to keep his words carefully paced, and calm.

"Daniel, you were born...."

Wait. Was it March, or April? The man froze.

He could not remember. He had told the boy that it was March-but looking back, Vlad was quite sure it was in April....

He shook the thought off. Well, the boy was going to turn one year older a month early. It rarely made a difference.

"....March Fourteenth, at 1:07 a.m. Your favorite color varies, as you have no definite favorite shade. You like to listen to..."

Again, another blank. Vlad wearily winced as the boy's eyes swiveled onto him, eager for him to continue.

"....well, it varies. You teenagers do go in and out of these notions. Your favorite food is Italian. You have lived here in...Wisconsin, for your entire life. Occasionally, I do take you on a business trip with me."

"Really? Like to where?"

At least Vlad had been ready enough for this one. Thank heavens there were already an ungodly amount of territories in the world. Any random ones would suffice.

"Japan, Italy, France, Hungary, and, recently, Cana-"

The boy had been taking a sip of his orange juice, but he'd choked during Vlad's casual reading, and spluttered.

"A-Are you kidding me? I've been to-"

He paused for a second.

"Five different countries? Are you sure?"

The boy was now eagerly leaning across the table, face enraptured in doubt and anticipation. Vlad mentally smirked.

It felt...right for Danny to be looking at him in that admiring way. It was a good look on him.

Far too good. He would definitely get used to this in good time.

Vlad cleared his throat idly, took another sip of tea, and continued on:

"Yes. And, before you ask-you have been to all fifty states."

"Do we have any photos?"

Vlad had been prepared for this one as well. He shifted lightly in his seat, giving the ceiling a thoughtful, calculating glance.

"....perhaps one or two. It's hard to say." He shrugged lightly, doing his best to ignore the vast disappointment on Danny's face. He shuffled lightly, feeling guilty.

"I think we might have taken a few. If I browse around, maybe we'll uncover one, hmm? That should help with your memories."

Danny managed a small nod, but it was halfhearted. Vlad felt a light sinking in his stomach before he hastily continued.

"I'm surprised you don't remember that. Do you remember when our...."

_Think of something, think of something...._

"....plane got delayed in a snowstorm before it could make a landing on Paris? It got too dangerous-and our private pilot was forced to circle about, and make tracks for London."

Danny started-particularly on the word, "private." Seriously-what did Vlad do to make a living around this place? It was uncomfortably expensive-and far too big, for his liking. Danny's eyes transfixed on Vlad again, still feeling bewildered.

_Plane trips to Europe....a castle the size of a fortress...._

How did Vlad afford any of this?

Danny felt there was no harm in asking-and so, he inquired. Vlad seemed pleasantly surprised at the query, and began to disembark on a new topic-the financial world of DALV.

~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Danny had made a new memory. Business was quite heartily the dullest thing in the world.

And, what was worse?

Talking about it.

* * *

Vlad concluded a rather dull lecture on the financial stock of DALV's enterprises, casting Danny another amused look as the boy fought to keep himself from yawning once again.

"I can see you're as interested as always about hearing about my work," he teased, taking yet another sip of coffee. Danny noted that he did that rather frequently. He lowered it with a small sigh. "At least that part of you is still intact. I'm glad."

Danny must have looked worried, for the man quickly interrupted him again.

"Oh, no, no, Daniel-you've hardly changed a bit," he hastily ammended, wanting that troubled look on Danny's face to dissipate. It hardly suited. Not at all.

"Really. You're the same boy you've always been-just a bit...disorientated, today. It happens."

The child glanced at the man-and then, once again at his plate. He hardly seemed hungry anymore.

"....D..."

The word wasn't falling off his tongue right. Danny tried again.

"D-Dad, um..."

He bit his lip.

"How long until I get my memories back?"

Vlad started slightly, then smiled.

"Very soon, I wager. The explosion was a nasty one-and, as of right now, I'm simply repressing the urge to sing hymns of praise that you're alright. And, I kid you not, my dear boy-that is hardly something you will wish to hear-now, or in the present future."

At last, Danny cracked a smile. Vlad managed a small one of encouragement in return. It felt good, seeing the boy find humor in something he hadn't made for so long-a joke. He stirred the hash browns on his plate about absentmindedly.

But what felt better was knowing that HE had made the child smile....

Danny took a small sip of water from his glass, frowned idly, and pressed a hand to his temple. Vlad's eyes narrowed.

Sooner then expected. He casually took a strawberry from a nearby dish, and began to munch the ruby fruit, his other fingers traveling to his waistcoat pocket as he looked up-and noticed that Danny was still frowning lightly.

Wiping his fingers on the starched napkin in his lap, Vlad directed his attention to Danny once again.

"....little badger? Are you feeling alright?"

The boy started lightly at the name, looking confused.

"....little...?"

He trailed off, decided it was nothing too unusual, and shook his head, wincing all the while. Vlad's expression softened.

"...just a pet name, my dear boy. I've been using it since you were three years old. But never mind that. Are you feeling alright?"

Danny nodded, hesitated, then slowly began to shake his head.

"My head. It's kinda been bugging me a bit all morning, but now..."

His palm wandered to the back of his head.

"I'm feeling a bit of pressure, here. And now, I feel a bit nauseous."

He apologetically glanced at his still mostly filled dish.

"I'm sorry, D-Dad." He supposed he'd get used to that in time, if his memories weren't properly restored soon enough. It still felt kind of odd, however. Like naming a ravenous bull shark Fluffy or naming a kitten Ripper-the irregularity and the sense that something was not meant to be there-like a square block in a round hole-was disconcerting.

But he shook it off as Vlad slowly rose from his seat at the table. Danny had to faintly wonder if his end and Vlad's end were in the same time zone.

Still, it hardly mattered as the man slowly approached the boy, a hand withdrawing something from his pocket, and clasping it tightly in his fist before laying a hand lightly on Danny's shoulder-leaving the upset boy to look up at him in surprise.

"Daniel, why don't you lie down for a bit," Vlad gently admonished, clasping the small tablets in his hand once again.

"There's a couch in the den on the right of the Dining Hall-just take it easy for a bit. Later on, we have a bit of a drive to make-I need to take you over to the doctor's for a...special appointment."

Although Danny felt the coils of uneasiness begin to wind about his insides, he could not stop the hopeful flare that readily began to flash inside of him.

"My memory?"

Vlad allowed him a small smile.

"Well....yes. In a roundabout way, I suppose-but I firstly want those injuries checked. And then, we'll see if the Doctor can't leave with a small idea of how long the memory loss will lapse into, judging by the pressure the explosion exerted on you in the initial blast."

Danny tipped his aching head lightly.

"Can you tell me more about....what happened, later?" He pondered curiously. There had to be a clue of some sort in what had triggered the memory loss in the first place.

Vlad smiled reluctantly.

"....yes. Later. For now, get some rest-maybe a small nap. Lunch will be ready by when you wake, I wager-and then, we'll go on a small tour of the house. See if can't jog anything. After that, we head for the Doctor's-and make a stop on the way."

"For what?"

"....I have to make a deposit."

Danny blinked.

Oh. More business. Hooray.

Vlad grinned at the expression on his face, and lightly clasped his shoulder once again.

"It all comes from being owner and executive, son. After that, we'll take a walk on the outside perimeter, and see if nothing sparks your memories-"

"-If they haven't already been...restored by then," Danny interrupted quickly. Honestly, the sooner they could return, the better.

The billionaire just nodded absentmindedly, and casually offered the boy in front of him the two white tablets that he had tugged from his pocket.

"My boy....perhaps you'd like an aspirin? I carry a few with me at all times-paperwork does it to me as well."

Vlad made a face, and Danny managed a small smile before gratefully accepting the pills, downing them with a small sip of water. He wiped his mouth, his expression hazy.

"...thank you. After we do all that, will you talk about the lab accident? How the ecto-filtrator blew up?"

The older hybrid raised an eyebrow.

".....yes. Though there's hardly anything to tell. And that discussion will be saved AFTER we talk about your schooling, Daniel."

The boy started as Vlad glanced at the walls again, pacing lightly from where the astonished boy sat.

"...I do believe we'll have to get you a tutor as soon as you recover again, my boy......give or take a week or two. Though I certainly don't wish you to excert yourself in the meantime.

As Danny began to rise from his own chair, Vlad made his way over, and fussily began to help the boy stand properly.

"That's it, that's it...there we go. Come along, Daniel. You need your rest."

And-before the boy could blink-Vlad had him out of the room, half supporting the child, half carrying him.

~*~*~

* * *

Danny smiled sleepily as Vlad carefully draped a nearby quilt over the boy's thin form, and stood back to admire his handiwork before gesturing to a series of speakers on the walls.

"If you want anything-don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in my office for a bit before we go. In the meantime, just try to get some rest."

An alabaster hand smoothed over the raven spikes, and Danny managed another small smile and a soft word of thanks.

Without another word nor thought-the boy had drifted off.

~*~

Vlad had watched the steady rise and fall of the boy's breathing before sighing again, carefully ruffling the boy's small, midnight spikes before slowly backing out of the room.

And felt guilt rush into him. He scowled, shook his head, and began to walk down a small flight of steps-one he knew quite well to lead to his office.

Evidently, the sedative portion of the pills were already taking effect. That was quicker then he thought. When Daniel had another headache tomorrow, he thought it best to only give him one. Best to avoid a potential overdose.

He descended down the steps, heart feeling weary.

The pills' effects would start to take effect soon enough. Perhaps in an hour or two. Daniel would notice a few dull spikes of pain here and there-which the man duly hoped he would simply sleep through-but the overall effect would end in a day or two.

And Daniel-if he had known the truth-would have welcomed these small pinpricks of pain compared to the agony he would have otherwise endured-what Vlad was enduring as of right now.

As he rounded the next step, he swallowed.

What had to be done next had to be done carefully. Spiteful or rotten or terrible as even Vladimir Masters could see it as-it was for Daniel's sake as well as his own. Once the two had passed from this Earth-he'd thank the billionaire, someday.

But still, the man paused in midstep, and turned to look at the door he knew perfectly well to be concealing Daniel-still sleeping on the couch in the Den.

Something inside of him twinged, but he forced himself to turn around, and carry on forwards.

_"I'm sorry, Daniel."_ The man thought sadly as he entered his office.

_"But this is for your own good."_


	19. Chapter 19

Kingdom Come

_Il filetto rosso della morte! Danny è bloccato nella memoria!_

Only Time Will Tell

Quote:

_"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_  
_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_  
_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_  
_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_...shall be lifted - **nevermore!"

* * *

**_

It is a ceaseless parade of events that has lead to today's...festivities, of all sorts. My employers might accumulate some mirth in the irony of this situation, considering as it had been a mere phantasm hiding behind the horrific future looming over the horizon just months before.

It IS amusing...to anyone with a particularly warped sense of humor, I suppose. My eyes bore into the looking glass, that wavers and glimmers upon one fixed point in the spectrum of time-to a Vladimir Masters' spare room. Callously, I watch a frowning Danny withdraw deeper into the overstuffed pillow Vlad placed underneath his head, hear him sigh lightly, and allow his eyelids to flutter shut as a somber hybrid watches him in the boy's wake.

After a moment, I exhale, myself, as Vlad begins to make his descent out. I know very well what he means to do.

Again, one could almost find the satire affection humorous-were they not trapped in such a situation themselves. There would be no smiles then; no sense of irony pardoning its most tragic body. And it would only take a very, very short period of time before the laughing waned, halted, and died to a most heavy silence.

I drift away to another mirror, my red orbs fixed upon the circling vortex of speed and sound as figures are readily undistorted from the murky bowl that encumbers what may very well happen; what very well _will_ happen. My face betrays no emotion as I silently watch a lone figure stagger from a smoldering wreckage; an alabaster hand sheathed against the steady drip-drip-dripping of the darkly ruby wound that has gashed itself over the man's side.

_One sleeve of his white shirt has been archaically destroyed, with only sad tatters to indicate that such a sleeve had ever existed. The sword wound that he had wildly stabbed himself with had not been successful in its venture; Danny had ensured that. Still, the pale, dirty, coughing figure is almost completely unrecognizable from his formal suave, debonair attire._

_He is battered. He is broken. And he is terrified. This, I know. He limps across a particularly large section of crumbled foundation, and stoops with difficulty to peer underneath it. He scowls; what he is looking for is simply not there. He hobbles forward again, disregarding the burning body of the form whom he and the child defeated just minutes ago lying underneath a large pile of stones, quite still.  
_

_His ruined Italian shoes make small crunching sounds as they trek across the shattered glass of the destroyed castle chapel. At any other time, he would have supposed it would have been a pity-those windows had been designed by Michelangelo himself. But he supposes it does not matter. At all. He marches on-calling out very softly. His lip is bleeding.  
_

_The man's face is dirty, and numerous cuts litter his body, some still trickling slightly. One above his eyebrow is trickling red tears; and, when the man blinks to clear the dust obscuring his panicked orbs vision, the spill haphazardly trickles over the man's momentarily closed eyelid; past his check and jawbone-before the sullen red tear hits the filthy, cracked marble he is currently resting on._

_Another red tear joins the first. Vlad is still gasping; and moving gingerly as he staggers across the rumble site where he had just clawed his way out of-the way he limps suggests that his right leg is bothering him most painfully. His left shoulder sags unpleasantly, but the man continues to walk across the broken battlefield of sorts, still gulping as wide blue eyes fearfully survey the ground before him, not caring a button for the historic ruins burning before him. There is only one matter he still cares about in the world-one reason the man razed this terrible hall once he'd been tricked into believing that the boy was dead-one more reason why he now has to stay alive.  
_

_ There are bruises the size of apples on his neck and cheek-probably from where Danny had been forced to hit him-but he doesn't finger them. Instead, the man heaves a large pile of debris in front of him-and lets out a furious howl when he finds nothing is under it. Releasing the rubble, ignoring its resounding CRASH! as the piles are smashed into the burning earth-and attempts to call forth his ghostly counterpart._

_But he is, by no means, successful. Again, he tries; again, he fails. With another strangled yelp-which consisted of the man shouting out a few choice pastry names, he at last abandons the futile attempt to transfigure into Plasmius. Instead, he yells out a name._

_"DANIEL!"  
_

_But there's no answer. Enraged, and now quite scared, the man awkwardly shuffles across the barren wasteland-near a still-standing room where once perched Royal delicacy and held a collection of ancient furnishings, archaic décor, and miscellaneous tatters, all hung with shadows and signs of age..._

_...now only held smoldering ashes as Vlad rushes inside the crumbling walls, looks around-and ducks back outside. His head hopefully whips around at a soft noise just ten feet away, and the man lets out a gasp as broken bits of plaster begin to tumble away from a trembling heap..._

_He gasps._

_"DANNY!"_

_The man lunges forwards with a pained wince on his account, and, upon reaching the enormous mountain of broken stone, begins to angrily heave at several at the large boulders in the small mound that continue to tremble slightly. _

_Throwing away each stone as if they each owed him a hefty sum, the man at last beheld a twitching, pale arm in the midst of the dark castle debris, filthy, thin..._

_...and soaked with scarlet residue. The man gasps, shrinks back, and then claws at the stones with a new vigor as the white arm attempts to withdraw into its safe confines, but Vlad's hand steadily closes around the appendage, and begins to firmly tug it out. _

_"Come on...come on, son," the man says pleadingly, as he attempts to heave the arm's owner out of the sea of burning foundation. Panic grips his mind into a starkly white blank for a moment when he recollects that Danny isn't a fourth this difficult to pick up...is something still holding him down?_

_"Are...are you alright...?"_

_His words falter as they hadn't done for years. Uncertainty and fear-flavored with a season of desperate, fervent hope-the last hope Vladimir Oswald Masters could have left in the world at this point-are present in his voice. He continues to rifle through the stone pile; more rigorously so when he can hear Danny whimper.  
_

_"L-Let's get out...let's leave this terrible place, mmm? Come, Daniel...let's...let's go back...  
_

_It's only when Vlad discards seventeen or so rocks away-taking care to not trigger a miniature landslide that will send rocks flying towards a few extremely dusty raven spikes that the man can see (which I know alight him with hope)-that he can finally hear the spluttering and gagging the terrified teenager is omitting as he attempts to breathe._

_A rock is tossed aside, and Vlad stoops, eyes immediately fixing upon what they can see of Danny._

_A scream of horror; upset spectral, carrion crows perched around the two in greedy hopes that one would fall with plenty of hot meat to be had shrilly squawk their indignation before taking off to a dark chiaroscuro of a skyline, in a flurry of raven plumage as Vlad begins to wail his lament. _

* * *

I hover in the shadows, my hand still curled around my scepter.

I was forbidden by my employers to interfere unless Daniel Fenton disregarded my advice, and chose to eradicate his humanity in the hopes of living a less agonizing eternity. The Ancients were quite concerned that the boy would-and there was a 999.99% chance that Dan Phantom would be reborn into the world if Danny did so.

But I know better. Danny made a promise to his loved ones, and he will hold it until death.

Shaking my head, I turn my eyes to a chorusing sea of mismatched clocks, the grandfather clock continually chiming the hour-though time has no place here in my realm. There never was, and there never would be.

I glance back at the mirrors, where they momentarily flicker to the Fenton boy again, peacefully oblivious of the dark chasm that has planted itself in his subconsciousness. I glide forwards, transfiguring into my ancient form as I do so, absentmindedly scratching my beard.

Like that blanket draped around Danny, that selfsame oblivion was what was keeping Danny's sanity safe...for the moment. He believed Vlad to be his father. He believed himself to be safe-he _trusted_ Vlad.

That knowledge will give him peace...and, later on, great heartbreak. I knew the child. His grief would be overpowering-much like an ocean. The child would be consumed.

The images contorted upon the mirror, and I quietly observe a later scene-one in which the billionaire ghost-hybrid was cradling Danny's broken body after Dan Phantom had turned his wrath upon him. Vlad was sobbing, tears falling upon Danny's blank, dirty little face. The child was motionless, like a broken marionette-and took no heed of the man's soft cries.

Such was the scene in the future I had warned Danny about-the future that was never meant to be. There can only be one future-never an alternative. What is done is done-and that is the end of it. What you have is the day before you...to shape your future, present, and past. The day is a blessing. I only hope Daniel takes advantage of it, when the time comes.

I look at the mirrors once again, where Dan Phantom is now standing before the burning remains of the ruin that was once Vlad's home. I lazily extend a hand-and warp the image to a new one.

I had warned Danny Fenton on what would befall the world if he succumbed to his grief, and allowed his frenzied ghost half to take control. I told him that his spectral half-so petrified at the thought of having to endure what Danny had so desperately wished to leave behind forever for a cold eternity-what it would do.

Danny Phantom is no different from Danny Fenton...pardoning that when Vlad Masters tore the specter away from Danny's body in the 'alternate future,' as some might dub it, Phantom immediately reacted in the fury of an indignant, scorned Helen of Troy at his counterpart's 'betrayal.' Ripping out Plasmius from Vlad's body-who shared the common helplessness of being separated from his human form-Phantom then immediately surged his form into that of Plasmius-who was only too willing to become apart of Phantom, just as Phantom wished to become apart of him.

Were their spectral forms lonely and bewildered at being thrust heartlessly into a strange, enormous world that did not consist of their host bodies? My employers debate on such topics for hours on end, tiresome a matter as it is to me. I have known-known for little more from the very beginning of time (Should eternity have ever been begun in the first place) what would befall the world if Dan Phantom was allowed to be born.

I waited patiently. All too soon, Danny Fenton was born, billions of years later-weeping softly in a hospital bassinet. My red eyes bore in on the scene from my looking glass, watching as the child was embraced by his jubilant, exhausted mother. I knew what would become of the boy in his fourteenth year-as it was meant to befall him.

I knew when the CATs came along what would happen when Danny struggled at the crossroads of fate. And I...according to the Ancients, DID cheat...slightly, when it came to the boy's ultimate decision-the one that would shape millions of futures forever.

But I am a servant of the eternal master known as time. I AM time. I knew what had to be done. After all, Danny had grown exponentially from the experience, as I knew well he should. I knew, for the preservation of time, Danny Phantom MUST survive-else the world would fall into pieces when a 'darker time' ventured towards the Earth...

But perhaps I am getting a little ahead of myself. I stare into my network of looking glasses soberly as the home Danny has cherished for fifteen years is engulfed in flames. Huh. If History has taught me anything, it is that humans are locked in a vicious circle of fire. Philosophers lament this teerage, yet the books are still burned and the arsonists sing...just as this fellow was laughing now...

I see the figure that has been haunting Danny's footsteps-the parasitic creature known as the 'Nightstalker,' as some dub him, loom in the darkness with a pair of dilated red eyes.

I see him lunge at the girl whom Danny loves, knocking her down a flight of steps as he extends a row of filthy, iron clad talons...

It had been a peaceful Friday evening at FentonWorks when it had started. It had been a warm evening, with fireflies glowing about the porch while Jack Fenton sat on the bench outdoors with his wife, one arm slung around her shoulders.

Jasmine had been in her room, reading Sophocles while perched upon her pink duvet. And Daniel and his friends were in his bedroom, supposedly 'studying.' I shake my head ever so slightly at the thought, smiling as I watch flashbacks of Sam happily wapping her two cowering friends with pillows, history book completely forgotten.

It was then that the leech-like ghost had crept its grotesque face into view...

* * *

The 'Nightstalker' must have had a name once. But no one pardoning me knows of it now.

My face remains impartial to distaste as I watch his figure evaporate beneath the stones of the Fenton's threshold, his shapeless figure dripping ectoplasm on the couches as he drags himself in, breathing ragged, his concreased, green and red eyes distorted to a muddy black-

_Violence. Bloody violence. There are screams. It is a harb of disorganized chaos-_

_UYRE T&P)*^$%${_{_&^%%$?_

_Danny transfigures to his ghostly entity, and comes forward-_

_...only to be smashed against the wall, head thudding against the door, as he went-_

Not wishing to see anymore, I raise my hand, and the visions fade from the glass altogether, just as Madeline lunged towards her unconscious son, and wildly flung him out the nearby window as the rabid creature tore across the room to snap the boy's neck-

Seconds before the woman was cut down.

I float to the entrance of my home, eyes fixed upon the dark emerald skyline, still pondering.

I know Vlad Plasmius still hopes to avoid this future. Any action necessary to preserve his own broken world would be eagerly undertaken without little question. My eyes narrow, and I watch a raven flutter past the cracked and ancient dais of my home, hearing the creature let out a soft series of caws before being swallowed up by the distance. I reconsider the stones I hover over.

He will do what he has done for years-consider himself first. His safety. His life. His happiness.

When will he think of the child's needs? He is lost-but eager to prove himself in this God-given new world of his. He is delirious, and believes himself to now be a Father, disregarding the fact that Jack Fenton was, is, and still forever be Danny's parent.

His parent. His protector. His Father. There is nothing Vlad can do to take the man's place, for he has already enshrined himself in Danny's heart, consciously or unconsciously, at this point. Still, Vlad will try to eradicate any hint that the man even ever left footprints in his wake before departing this world.

There is not a doubt in my mind that Vlad intends to let Danny forget in his grief-even help him do so. Ah, but keeping a wound under a multitude of bandages would never heal it. Infection would rise, in enough time. Wounds needed to become worse before they could ever take in a hint of healing. Keep them submerged-cradle a newborn, then lie it blindfolded in a grove of briers and thorn bushes, expecting it would not know the difference-

Will the man ever learn? I suppose he already has. As have I.

You never know what you have until it has fled from your presence. Vlad feels a heartbreaking grief over the loss of the woman he has loved for twenty-two years...what will he do when the time comes, and Danny must stand alone? What will he do when the stage comes crashing about their noses-what will he do when faced with the prospect of losing the one he now believes he can't survive without?

A shadow of a malevolent smile crosses my features, and I glide back inside to my home, thinking that I might very well peruse the hour again.

Only time will tell. But then again, I already know the outcome of this series of events.

...then again, I do know everything.


End file.
